No Exit, No Choice Web of Life
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Hari pertama memang selalu penuh kejutan. Ino harus melihat Sakura mencoba bunuh diri. Matsuri harus kembali melihat masa lalu yang paling ia takuti. Temari harus menerima kalau Shikamaru tidak seperti yang ia duga, terlebih lagi, dia seorang 'Papa' dari orang yang paling dibencinya. Chap 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**[No X MENGUMUMKAN HIATUS]**

**Menyusul keberhasilan konser perdana di 5 kota besar, ****_boyband_**** asuhan DANEnt—No X (No Exit) mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan seperti yang disampaikan oleh manajer mereka, Umino Iruka, pada konferensi pers Senin malam di Hotel Great Diamond. Sejauh ini tidak dijelaskan alasan di balik keputusan para member No X yang menyatakan hiatus, tapi manajer mereka bersikeras bahwa ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan konflik internal di antara member.**

**Seperti diketahui, No X terdiri dari lima cowok tampan yang bertalenta, yaitu Hyuuga Neji (****_Leader, Main Vocal),_**** Sai (****_Lead Vocal),_**** Uchiha Sasuke (****_Visual, Lead Dance), _****Uzumaki Naruto (****_Rap, Face of the group), _****dan Sabaku Gaara****_ (Maknae, Main Dancer)._**** Kelimanya pernah diberitakan terlibat insiden saat konser mereka di kota ke-4 berlangsung. Namun berita ini dibantah oleh pihak DANEnt. Hingga kini kelima member No X tidak diketahui keberadaannya.**

**[NARUTO No X MENJADI TUKANG PARKIR?]**

**Seorang penggemar No X bersikeras bahwa ia telah melihat salah satu member No X yaitu Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah membantu seorang pengemudi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkir ****_basement_**** sebuah mol di Konoha. Penggemar itu bahkan mengambil foto sebagai bukti, namun sayang, penerangan di tempat itu kurang jelas sehingga foto tampak buram. Namun jelas terlihat warna rambut orang di dalam foto itu adalah kuning cerah seperti warna rambut Naruto. Menyangkut pemberitaan mengenai artis asuhannya, DANEnt menganggap itu hanya gosip belaka.**

**[Sasuke dan Sai No X terlibat adu jotos?]**

**Kedua member No X yang terkenal dengan wajah tampan mereka, dengan rambut gelap dan tatapan memikat serta senyum yang sanggup melelehkan hati para penggemarnya ini dikabarkan terlibat adu jotos. Hal ini memang masih sekedar spekulasi setelah para penggemar menyambut kepulangan mereka seusai konser di Bandara Internasional Konoha. Di salah satu foto, terlihat Sai memakai syal hingga menupi sebagian wajahnya. Mengingat isu tentang konflik internal di konser sebelumnya, para penggemar menduga Sai tengah mencoba menutupi bekas luka di wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke memakai kacamata hitam besar dan topi yang membuat wajahnya sulit dikenali.**

**['Pet' apakah eksis?]**

**Belum lama ini sebuah topik ramai diperbincangkan di internet. Para penggemar menyebutnya sebagai 'pet'. Sosok dan arti dari kata 'pet' itu masih menjadi rahasia. Menurut spekulasi yang beredar, 'pet' adalah semacam 'peliharaan' ****_boyband_**** No X yang dipekerjakan untuk menghibur para membernya. Meski terdengar aneh, banyak dari penggemar No X mengakui mereka tidak keberatan dijadikan 'pet' selama bisa dekat dengan sang pujaan.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade membanting koran di tangannya itu ke meja. Saking kesalnya, kulitnya yang mulus jadi tampak berkerut saat ia menyipitkan mata dan menukikkan alis marah. Gejolak di dadanya tak lain akibat membaca artikel-artikel di koran yang tak henti-hentinya menyoroti No X—_boyband_ yang bernaung di bawah agensinya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Tsunade menyambar gagang telepon dan membentak pada orang malang di ujung sana.

"Panggilkan mereka, SEKARANG!"

* * *

**No Exit, No Choice [Web of Life]**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

**Pair : NejiTen, SaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema.**

**(Pair di atas adalah pair yang akan bersatu di _ending,_ jadi jangan heran kalau di beberapa chapter seperti mereka bermusuhan atau tertarik dengan tokoh lain, namanya juga konflik :'D Dan tolong jangan _bully_ saya~~~)**

**_Happy reading_****, _minna_~~**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di awal musim semi. Aroma bunga liar yang menyembul dari balik tumpukan salju di tepi jalan menambah euforia tersendiri. Perlahan sinar matahari yang hangat menyinari seantero Kota Konoha, mengabarkan bahwa musim semi sudah datang. Burung-burung dan binatang yang baru selesai dengan masa hibernasi-nya mengintip malu-malu dari semak belukar dan saling bertukar sapa, bertanya pada angin yang membawa serbuk bunga apakah hari sudah lebih hangat?

Dipungkiri bagaimanapun, musim semi selalu membuat semuanya lebih ceria. Gebyar warna bunga di atas kepala membuat awan putih seolah berhias kertas warna saat orang menengadahkan wajah. Belum lagi angin sejuk yang semakin memanja, membuat semua orang berbondong-bondong keluar dan meregangkan tubuh yang sebelumnya kaku membeku di musim dingin.

Saat semua orang memilih berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar taman dan rumah, bersepeda, atau pun asik mengamati aktivitas orang lain dengan pakaian tipis sederhana, seorang cewek tinggi semampai malah menggerutu dari balik kaca mobilnya yang gelap. Mengamati dengan tatapan sinis orang-orang yang menghambat laju kendaraannya.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar nenek mengoceh panjang lebar hanya karena aku telat beberapa menit," titahnya pada sang sopir dengan nada bosan. Harusnya ia sudah tiba sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu andai saja pelayannya tidak salah mengambilkan sepatu yang dimintanya. Astaga. Dia sudah bilang kalau ia minta diambilkan sepatu berwarana biru toska, bukannya hijau muda! Gara-gara itu, ia menghabisakan waktunya yang berharga untuk mengomeli si pelayan dan menyuruhnya memeriksakan mata ke dokter.

"Baik, Nona." Sadar dengan emosi labil sang nona besar, sopir itu menyanggupi tanpa bantahan apapun. Melirik dari spion depan, ia bisa melihat nonanya sedang dalam mode garang.

Seperti biasa, seorang Yamanaka Ino tampil modis dengan setelan musim semi terbaru yang dibelinya langsung di Milan. Kacamata _branded_ berwarna karamel bertengger di atas hidungnya, menghalau cahaya pagi yang membuat pupilnya menyipit tak suka. Rambut pirang panjangnya terikat membentuk satu kuncir panjang yang tersampir di bahu kiri, persis seperti air terjun emas saking berkilaunya. Kuku-kuku tangan dan kakinya tak kalah menarik perhatian dengan cat sewarna tembaga dan hiasan yang begitu rumit dan cantik.

Sayangnya, wajahnya tidak tampak senang. Rahangnya kaku dan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Tiap berapa menit, sopirnya mendengar Ino memaki rendah, mirip desisan ular berbisa yang siap menyemburkan bisanya pada siapa saja yang kelewat bodoh menantangnya. Oleh karena itu, sang sopir sekali lagi menghembuskan napas dan fokus menyetir, bertekad mengantarkan nona mudanya ke tempat tujuan dengan secepat kilat.

Dering samar ponsel sang nona memecah keheningan. Sambil menggerutu, Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas kecil yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Apa?" Tanpa salam, dan tanpa peduli siapa yang meneleponnya. Tapi tidak masalah karena itu adalah sepupunya.

"Apanya yang 'apa'?! Sial kau Ino! Aku akan menjambak rambut kebanggaanmu itu saat kita bertemu!" Rupanya yang di seberang sana juga sedang kalap dan tidak peduli etika sama sekali. Samar terdengar suara barang-barang bertubrukan dan jeritan orang-orang.

"Kau mengamuk di mana?" Ino tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Sepupunya ini biasanya menghindari tempat gaduh karena ia butuh banyak konsentrasi untuk belajar—kecuali kalau dia sendiri biang gaduhnya.

"Mengamuk di rumah sakit!"

"Sinting!"

"Diam kau, _Pig!_ Tahu akan begini kejadiannya, kubiarkan saja kau menelan malu di meja kasir. Sekarang malah aku yang kena sial!" Sepupunya balas mengomel panjang lebar dilatari bunyi nampan besi yang jatuh berklontang di lantai. "Minggir!" Ino mendengar cewek itu menggeram kesal entah pada siapa. "Lalu kau sendiri sedang di mana?! Kalau kau tidak tiba dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, aku akan menyuntik dadamu dengan formalin!"

"Sakura! Kau gila, ya? Ancaman macam apa itu? Mengerikan!" Ino agak histeris mendengar ucapan cewek di seberang sana yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti lelucon. "Kau akan kutuntut kalau sampai berani! Calon dokter macam apa kau, mengancam orang-orang yang harusnya kau obati?!"

"Obati apa? Aku bukan spesialis kejiwaan tahu! Dan kau itu sakit jiwa, bukan fisik! Apa matamu itu tidak bisa melewati satu saja barang di etalase toko, hah?! Total belanjaanmu sangat tidak manusiawi tahu!" Sakura balas berteriak.

"Che. Untuk apa memegang kartu kredit _unlimited_ kalau hanya jadi pajangan di dompet?!" Ino melepas kacamatanya saking ia terbawa emosi saat adu argumen dengan Sakura.

"_Unlimited _apanya! Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau dengar ocehanmu lagi! Pokoknya jemput aku secepatnya!"

**_Klik._**

"Hei! Hei! Ck! Dasar jidat lebar tidak sabaran!" Ino memelototi ponsel di genggaman tangannya dan melemparnya ke sisi lain mobil, membuat supirnya terlonjak di depan kemudi. "Cepat ke RS Senju! Aku tidak mau dengar ocehan berisik orang itu apalagi sampai berurusan dengan jarum suntiknya!"

"Si-siap, Non!"

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian menjadi menit-menit paling menegangkan bagi sang sopir karena Ino dan kemarahan di pagi hari adalah kombinasi kombo yang paling menakutkan.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bundar bernuansa putih yang dilengkapi bar dan dua set sofa, seorang cewek berambut biru gelap dengan perlahan meletakkan dua gelas minuman dingin di hadapan dua cewek lain yang seluruh tubuhnya menguarkan aura hitam pekat. Mau disenyumi dengan semanis apapun, balasan yang didapat hanyalah kedutan samar di bibir, jadi Hinata—nama cewek itu—memilih berdiri di sisi sofa dengan tangan memegang nampan.

"Masih lama?" tanya cewek yang sejak tadi tak bisa diam untuk tidak menyentuh rambut pirang panjangnya. Satu kakinya bertumpu di atas kaki yang lain dan menghentak-hentak tak sabar. Sementara cewek berambut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura di sebelahnya hanya diam sambil meneguk cairan manis dari gelasnya. "Sial, aku masih ada pemotretan setelah ini!" umpat Ino saat gelengan Hinata ia dapatkan.

"Sejak kapan kau datang tepat waktu?" sindir Sakura yang meletakkan gelasnya kembali dengan gerakan anggun.

"Diam." Ino mendesis. Sungguh, bukannya ia suka marah-marah—hal itu membuat orang cepat tua dan Ino benci itu—tapi ini sudah lebih setengah jam dari waktu yang disepekati.

"Nyonya Tsunade bilang ia akan tiba setengah jam lagi," Hinata—sang asisten manajer yang sial harus berhadapan dengan cucu pemilik DANEnt ketika _mood _keduanya buruk—berujar hati-hati sambil melirik ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Benar saja, keduanya langsung melengos.

"Nenek pasti marah sekali padamu, _Pig_. Harusnya aku menyembunyikan kartu kredit itu jauh-jauh hari." Sakura mengeluh sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sekarang aku jadi ikut terseret."

Ino ingin membantah, tapi ia tahu ini memang kesalahannya. Tapi, cewek mana yang tahan digoda oleh kartu kredit _unlimited_ yang seolah memanggil-manggil dari dalam dompetnya? Tentu saja Ino tidak akan mengabaikan begitu saja. Yah… mungkin dia memang _sedikit_ berlebihan, hingga neneknya—Senju Tsunade—memblokir kartu kredit miliknya.

Kejadiannya tiga hari lalu, saat Ino sedang belanja awal musim semi. Segala macam pakaian dan pernak-perniknya benar-benar membuat Ino kalap hingga ia memborong semuanya. Sialnya, saat ia mengangsurkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar, ia malah mengetahui kalau kartu itu diblokir. Kepalang tanggung dan malu, Ino menelepon sepupunya—Sakura—yang juga memiliki kartu kredit serupa pemberian sang nenek dan meminta bantuannya. Namun, itu hanya menambah daftar kesalahan Ino, dan Sakura akhirnya ikut terjebak dalam hukuman sang nenek yang masih belum jelas bentuknya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura menatap Hinata. Cewek yang tengah menyelesaikan studinya di sekolah kedokteran itu heran melihat asisten manajer Umino Iruka itu yang menyambut mereka di kantor DANEnt. "Tidak bersama Paman Iruka?"

Sakura dan Ino sudah tahu seluk-beluk bisnis neneknya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah bisnis yang akan mereka pertanggungjawabkan suatu hari nanti—minus Sakura yang lebih memilih menjadi dokter dan menjalankan RS Senju milik sang Nenek—hingga mereka mengenali siapa saja yang bekerja pada neneknya. Tidak secara personal, namun khusus bagi Hinata, mereka mengenalnya baik karena sempat satu sekolah saat SMA. Agak mengherankan mengapa cewek cerdas dan berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat seperti Hinata memilih bekerja sebagai asisten manajer. Atau mungkin dia sengaja dikirim keluarganya untuk mengawasi sang kakak sepupu—Hyuuga Neji.

"Nanti manajer juga akan datang," jawab Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Ino menurunkan kakinya dan menatap Hinata serius. Akhir-akhir ini manajer berambut cokelat itu pasti sedang pontang-panting meredam berita-berita miring anak-anak nakal—maaf, Ino bukan fans mereka, bahkan hanya sekali bertemu langsung—yang sedang panas-panasnya. Karena itu, untuk apa Umino Iruka ikut datang?

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu dan memberi senyum tipis.

"Ah sudahlah. Terserah nenek saja, aku tak peduli." Sakura menyandarkan tubuh ke punggung sofa dan menutup mata dengan satu lengan. Ia masih mengantuk karena kurang tidur semalam.

Ino melirik Sakura sekilas dan menghembuskan napas berat sebelum kembali menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping sofa. "Hei, duduk saja. Kau memangnya tidak capek berdiri terus?"

Cantik dan angkuh, tapi Ino tahu cara memperlakukan orang—meski tidak semua diperlakukan sama. Dan syukurnya Hinata adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung mendapat perlakuan istimewa itu. Tersenyum berterima kasih, Hinata mengambil duduk di hadapan Ino dan meletakkan nampannya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Anda, Yamanaka-san?" Hinata bertanya.

"Ck. Panggil saja Ino. Jangan bersikap formal padaku, kita teman satu SMA. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau pernah memberikanku contekan saat pelajaran matematika?" Ino menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang punggung dan meminum minumannya. Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mencoba berlaku sepantasnya. Kau 'kan nanti yang akan memegang perusahaan ini setelah Nyonya Tsunade pensiun."

"Itu masih sangat lama. Kau tidak lihat? Kulitnya saja masih selicin meja kaca ini." Ino mengibaskan tangannya dan meletakkan gelasnya lagi di atas meja. "Dan soal pekerjaanku, aku mulai ditawari menjadi aktris. Tapi aku masih ingin menyeriusi dunia _modeling_. Karena itu juga aku berharap nenek tidak pensiun dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba bekerja di balik meja."

"Kau memang hebat. Semua keluarga Senju memang pekerja keras ya?" Hinata menatap Ino dengan binar kekaguman. Hinata memang menganggap duo sepupu itu sebagai orang yang pantas dikagumi. Meski hidup bergelimang harta, keduanya tak malu untuk bersusah payah bekerja. Mungkin hanya dalam hal berbelanja saja kekurangan Ino, sebab sebagai model, ia tak tahan jika melihat barang bermerk berkeliaran di depan mata.

"Yang pekerja keras itu kau. Kadang aku tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin orang secerdas kamu mau mengurusi lima cowok imbisil yang merepotkan itu. Kau pasti capek." Ini memang hal yang ingin Ino utarakan sejak dulu. Karena jujur saja, Ino pernah melihat No X di salah satu _variety show_ dan menyimpulkan betapa anehnya—setidaknya Ino berpikir begitu—cowok-cowok itu membuat Ino penasaran mengapa Hinata bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Mendengar penuturan Ino, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum—tegang. Jika Ino teliti, ada setitik keringat di dahi mulus Hinata dan duduk cewek itu berubah tak nyaman.

"Aku… hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik," ujar Hinata hati-hati sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Cucu Tsunade yang satu itu memang mudah tertidur di mana-mana, Hinata sudah hapal kebiasaannya itu sejak SMA.

Ino memajukan duduknya, menyilangkan kaki dan meletakkan dagu di atas tangan yang bertumpu di lengan sofa. "Serius deh. Aku bahkan ikut pusing melihat pemberitaan akhir-akhir ini. Apa itu benar? Belum lagi soal 'pet' itu. Dan lucunya, ada penggemar yang bilang kalau mereka rela menjadi 'pet'."

Senyum Hinata semakin kaku mendengar ucapan Ino. Mencoba tersenyum, Hinata menjawab dengan hati-hati. "Soal itu, kamu bisa tanyakan langsung pada Nyonya saat ia datang."

"Loh? Kau 'kan asisten manajernya?" Ino menaikkan alis.

"I-itu…"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, pintu bercat hitam ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka karena satu tendangan. Terdengar seruan, "Jangan ditendang, Naruto!" sebelum lima orang yang sejak tadi Ino bicarakan muncul diikuti seorang pria berusia mendekati tiga puluhan yang berjalan paling belakang

"Oh, hai, Hinata-chan," Naruto—sang penendang pintu—berjalan paling depan. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana jins hitam dan _sneakers_ biru-kuning yang mencolok mata. Senyum sejuta watt miliknya tersuguh cuma-cuma. Untuk sejenak, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Melihat Naruto secara langsung—dan sedekat ini—memang baru kali ini dialaminya dan ia agak tertegun dengan senyum cowok itu. Tidak heran cowok ini banyak fans-nya meski kelakuannya masih seperti bocah—rusuh. Naruto balas menatap Ino heran seraya duduk di samping Hinata.

Di belakang Naruto, ada seorang cowok berwajah kalem dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat longgar di bagian ujung. Ino mengenalinya sebagai Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata. Seperti biasa, cowok itu tampak berkharisma meski hanya memakai kemeja yang rapi terkancing dan dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan berwarna hijau gelap. Ia lah yang tadi berteriak pada Naruto yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh cowok _blonde_ itu.

Berdiri saling menjaga jarak di belakang Neji adalah Sasuke dan Sai. Keduanya kompak memakai baju hitam-hitam dengan gaya dan aksesori khas mereka sendiri. Sasuke dengan topinya dan Sai dengan syalnya. Terasa aura permusuhan yang cukup jelas menguar dari keduanya. Sepertinya berita di koran terbitan dua hari lalu bukan sekedar gosip. Begitu masuk, keduanya langsung mengambil duduk berjauh-jauhan. Sai—dengan cueknya—mengambil duduk di sebelah Ino sementara Sasuke duduk di _single seat_ di dekat jendela.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Gaara, anggota temuda No X yang terlihat seperti panda dengan mata hitamnya. Pakaian yang dipakainya saat itu—kaos oblong putih—membuat kulit porselennya terekspos, dipadu dengan jins tiga perempat berwarna merah bata. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah tongkat yang terselip di bawah lengan cowok itu juga memar samar di lengan atasnya. Dibantu Iruka, Gaara duduk di _single_ sofa di dekat meja bar.

Aksi tatap-menatap masih terjadi di antara Ino dan Naruto, diikuti Neji, Sai dan Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa mengamati dalam diam sambil bertukar tatapan khawatir dengan Iruka yang tersenyum miring.

"Nyonya Tsunade akan tiba sebentar lagi," Iruka mengumumkan, memecahkan keheningan tiba-tiba di ruangan itu. Ino seolah tersadar dari acara tatap-mata-saya dan menepuk pelan bahu Sakura hingga cewek itu menggeliat pelan.

"Bangun, _forehead._ Nenek akan datang sebentar lagi," Ino kemudian merapikan rambutnya dan menyampirkannya ke depan lagi, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan penasaran kelima—tiga sebenarnya, Neji sedang sibuk menanyakan keadaan kaki Gaara—anggota No X ketika mendengar kata 'nenek' terucap dari mulut Ino.

"Umhh…" Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan menutupi mulut yang menguap lebar. Masih sambil menguap, Sakura berdiri dan mengerjapkan mata. Agak lama Sakura mengerjapkan mata dan berdiri diam, sepertinya ia masih setengah sadar dan mengira enam orang tambahan yang sekarang berada di ruangan itu adalah penampakan. Dengan suara yang sedikit serak, Sakura berkata, "Aku mau cuci muka," lantas berlalu diikuti tatapan mata milik semua orang.

"A-aku akan buatkan minum," Hinata ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arah bar. Mendengar Hinata yang akan membuatkan minum, Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan mengikutinya.

"Buatkan aku segelas _banana milkshake,_ Hinata! Ada tidak di sini?" dan dengan ucapan Naruto yang ceria dan nyaring itu, dua anggota No X lain seolah tersadar dan ikut berseru keras.

"Buatkan aku _ocha!_" dan "Buatkan aku _milk tea!_" terdengar bersamaan dari mulut Sasuke dan Sai. Keduanya kemudian beradu _death glare_ sebelum membuang wajah masing-masing.

"Che, dasar anak kecil," cibir Naruto dengan seringai melihat keduanya yang bertingkah seperti kucing dan anjing. Dibanding Neji yang melihat ini sebagai tanda-tanda kehancuran mereka, Naruto malah menganggap ini hiburan yang seru. Kapan lagi melihat Uchiha di sana itu tampak jelek dengan wajah berlipat-lipat?

Neji yang sudah selesai mengecek keadaan Gaara sekarang beralih pada Sai dan Sasuke. Ia menghela napas berat. "Bisakah kalian hentikan? Kalian bukan anak kecil," ujar Neji tegas. Tapi keduanya masih membuang pandang, menolak melihat satu sama lain.

"Aku bukan, tapi dia yang anak kecil. Buta nada tapi berani mengomentari nyanyianku. Apa itu bukannya hal yang dilakukan anak kecil? Sok tahu." Sai melemparkan amunisi pertamanya. Dengan cepat ucapannya itu mendapat balasan tak kalah kasar.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa _split_ dengan benar, barulah bertingkah seperti Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke menatap Sai galak. "_Jump-_mu saja masih sering salah _timing_!"

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan putih itu berubah suram dilatari petir khayalan yang menyambar-nyambar di langit-langit. Iruka hanya bisa mengurut dada dan bertukar pandang dengan Hinata. Mengerti kode yang diberikan Iruka, cepat-cepat Hinata menyuguhkan minuman yang dibuatnya secepat kilat untuk pengalihan perhatian.

"Ini, diminum dulu." Dibantu Naruto, Hinata membagi-bagikan minuman pada para cowok. Saat ia melewati Ino, dilihatnya cewek itu tengah mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Ino melihat anggota No X bertengkar—atau malah pertama kalinya melihat langsung? Ino terhitung jarang mampir ke markas DANEnt ini.

"Hei! Aku baru ingat! Kau Yamanaka Ino kan? Si model itu? Ya kan?! Pantas aku seperti mengenali wajahmu!" tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menyorongkan wajahnya didepan wajah Ino. Tangannya menumpu di atas meja kaca dengan satu lutut ikut naik ke tepiannya. Benar-benar rusuh.

Ino berdeham pelan karena risih dengan posisi mereka dan tatapan mata semua orang yang sekarang tertuju padanya. Mencoba bersikap sopan, Ino menggeser duduknya sedikit. "Ya. Saya Yamanaka Ino."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Naruto langsung bersorak dan menegakkan tubuh lagi. "HA! Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau yang akan jadi model video klip kami beri—"

"Awas!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Minumanmu!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia terkejut saat tanpa sadar ia menubruk sesuatu—tepatnya seseorang—hingga _banana milkshake_ miliknya tumpah membasahi pakaian orang itu. Terlambat sudah teriakan peringatan Neji, Hinata, dan Iruka.

Haruno Sakura yang baru kembali dari toilet—

—dan tatapan mautnya yang seolah mengatakan ia akan menunjukkan apa itu neraka dalam waktu dua detik pada objek tatapannya. Cepat-cepat Ino bangkit dan berdiri di antara Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura yang baru bangun tidur adalah lawan terakhir yang ingin kau hadapi.

"MAAF! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang di belakangku!" Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna kuning cerah dari saku jeans dengan panik, tapi langsung ditolak Ino.

"Tidak usah," kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura yang masih memelototi Naruto ke seberang ruangan.

"Ini kemeja _favoritku_," Sakura mengerang tertahan dengan mata masih tertuju pada Naruto yang panik sendirian. Tapi Ino sekuat tenaga menghalau sepupunya dari hasrat menyuntiki Naruto hingga tubuhnya kaku seperti mayat.

"Su-sudah. Ganti saja pakaianmu. Nenek sebentar lagi datang. Aku akan ambilkan satu kardigan untukmu." Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura hingga cewek itu terfokus padanya. Sakura hanya berdecak pelan sebelum mengikuti saran Ino dengan ganti baju di tempat. Diulangi sekali lagi : **Sakura ganti baju di tempat!**

Seolah enam pasang mata cowok di ruangan itu tak kasat mata, Sakura dengan cepat melepas kemejanya dan menyisakan tubuh bagian atasnya dalam balutan kaos singlet berwarna putih yang mengekspos kulit putih susunya juga otot bisep dan trisep hasil nge-_gym_ yang menjadi rutinitasnya. Noda _banana_ _milkshake_ Naruto tercetak samar di bagian dada kaos itu. Sakura berdecak sekali lagi sebelum melemparkan kemeja kotornya pada Ino.

"Kau akan mengganti itu," desisnya rendah pada Naruto yang hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan tampang bodoh.

"Sudah, sudah. Pakai ini, tutupi tubuhmu." Ino mengangsurkan sebuah kardigan berwarna hijau muda dari dalam tasnya.

Neji yang merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan anggotanya, maju mendekati Ino dan Sakura yang tengah memakai kardigan itu dengan wajah jutek luar biasa.

"Maafkan dia, dia memang suka ceroboh. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi," kata Neji dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa ia sedang bicara dengan cucu pemilik DANEnt disertai bonus senyuman maut yang _seharusnya_ bisa meluluhkan hati cewek manapun—

"Ajari dia yang benar, _leader_ macam apa kau?!"

—tapi rupanya tidak mempan pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura," Ino kembali menengahi. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau Sakura dibiarkan mengomel.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu pada _leader-_ku!" Naruto malah berubah marah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia maju dan menatap Sakura tajam yang dibalas dengan pandangan sinis Sakura.

"Diam bocah. Cepat pel tumpahan minumanmu sekarang sebelum aku memakai wajahmu sebagai pel-annya."

Ancaman itu terdengar cukup serius bahkan bagi Sasuke yang duduk diam di ujung ruangan. Sejak Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, ia melupakan sebentar persoalannya dengan Sai dan tak lepas menatap cewek itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat warna rambut yang begitu mencolok dan mata yang begitu hijau.

Mengancing asal kardigannya, Sakura keluar dari kerumunan kecil itu dan duduk di tempatnya semula, menenggak habis minumannya dan meletakkan gelas di tangannya sepelan ia bisa. Ia masih mendapati Naruto menatapnya sengit. "Apa?" tanyanya galak. Namun belum sempat Naruto menjawab, sesosok wanita masuk diikuti seorang wanita lain yang memeluk seekor babi kecil.

"Nyonya!" Iruka terlonjak kaget atas kemunculan orang yang mereka tunggu tepat sebelum Sakura dan Naruto perang mulut. Untungnya semua perhatian teralihkan pada wanita berusia lima puluh tapi bertubuh tiga puluh itu. Dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan langkah yang mantap, Tsunade menuju meja yang dikhususkan untuknya dan duduk di belakang meja itu.

Untuk sesaat, ruangan itu kembali hening dengan Tsunade yang membuat semua orang terintimidasi hanya dengan tatapannya. Bahkan Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya di hadapan sang nenek saat tatapan matanya berpindah ke masing-masing wajah di ruangan itu.

"Iruka!" Iruka terlonjak lagi saat Tsunade menyebut namanya dan memintanya mendekat dengan satu jari. Cepat-cepat pria itu menghampiri meja Tsunade. Asisten kepercayaan Tsunade—Shizune—hanya senyum-senyum melihat tampang Iruka.

"Bagaimana dengan penanganan berita akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Tsunade langsung saja. sekilas ia melirik para member No X yang langsung berubah gugup maksimal—terutama Naruto—kecuali sang _leader_, yang berhasil _stay cool_ dengan wajah datar.

"Sejauh ini sudah diambil tindakan-tindakan khusus untuk menekan pemberitaan itu. Kami juga sudah melayangkan surat resmi ke beberapa surat kabar untuk meminta mereka menghentikan pemberitaan tentang No Exit. Hingga semuanya kembali normal, grup akan dihiatuskan."

Tsunade termangu sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada anak-anak muda di ruangannya. Menarik satu rokok dari kotak rokok di saku blazernya, Tsunade menatap Neji. "Aku tidak akan tanya, hanya butuh janji kalian kalau hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi," ujarnya. Terkesan santai tapi sangat mematikan. DANEnt tidak berusia hitungan hari melainkan tahun. Keberhasilan agensi itu adalah berkat Tsunade yang menjalankannya dengan tangan besi. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani membantah ucapan wanita itu.

"Saya mengerti, maaf untuk semua kesulitan yang sudah kami sebabkan." Neji membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat diikuti member lain—minus Gaara yang agak kesulitan dengan kakinya.

"Bagus. Untuk seterusnya, ikuti instruksi Iruka." Tsunade menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dalam bentuk asap-asap melingkar di udara. "Dan kalian, Ino, Sakura,"—keduanya duduk semakin tegap, "ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk semua barang-barang itu."

Ino dan Sakura saling lirik dan berdecak penuh sesal. Neneknya bukan orang yang suka memberi hukuman, maka jika itu sampai terjadi, bisa ditebak kalau hukumannya sangat _ekstraordinary_.

"Apa itu, Nek?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Tsunade menghisap rokoknya lagi sebelum melanjutkan dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada keduanya. "Kalian berdua harus membayarnya dengan tubuh kalian."

_WHAATT—?_

Bak bom atom, ucapan Tsunade itu membuat kedua cucunya jantungan. Tapi belum sempat protes, keduanya kembali dibungkam oleh ultimatum sang nenek.

"Selama No Exit hiatus, kalian akan membantu Hinata mengurus mereka," jeda sebentar, "atau serahkan semua fasilitas pemberian nenek sekarang juga."

Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang. Anggota No X bertukar pandang. Bahkan Gaara yang sejak tadi diam, ikut menaikkan alis imajinatifnya dan bertukar tatapan dengan Hinata.

Mereka semua berpandangan.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Itu dia hukuman kalian."

_DAMN!_

.

.

.

**A/N : Ada yang aneh dengan fic ini, entah mengapa :v Sakura terlalu garang, Ino jadi nona besar, Hinata malah jadi asisten manajer, dan APA-APAAN ITU SASUKE! SasUKE mau nge-dance? Alamaakk…**—**padahal dia yang nentuin (ini gak asal pilih loh XDD). Soal kelabilan coretekonomicoret emosi ****_chara-_****nya ini akibat eksperimen saya yang mencoba membuat masing-masing tokohnya berbeda dan unik. Saya mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu OOC. Anggaplah keunikan pemberian saya adalah altar ego mereka yang lain :3 /gakgitu**

**Err… saya tidak tahu apa fic serupa ini sudah ada sebelumnya. Tapi fic ini murni dari hasil saya berkhayal. Untuk spesifikasi peran kelima cowok itu dalam ****_boyband_****, saya mengikuti pembagian umum dalam ****_boyband_****-****_boyband_**** Korea sebab saya tidak tahu kalau di Jepang itu bagaimana.**

**Dan fic ini bergenre Romance-Drama yang sepertinya bakalan panjang berdasar plot kasar di kepala saya. Apalagi belum semua tokoh muncul :3 selain panjang, mungkin banyak konflik ****_ngejelimet_**** seperti benang kusut mengingat judul alternatifnya [Web of Life] itu. Jadi ke depannya semua tokoh ini akan terjebak di 'jaring kehidupan' yang lengket dan saling menempel. Mungkin masih burem banget, maklum, chapter awal :3 Tapi jangan harap konfliknya seberat kapal tenker karena isi otak saya aja gak seberat baling-balingnya. Mungkin lebih ke konflik penuh fluffy. Eaaa :v dia mikirnya gak bisa rumit sih. Jadi yang udah berharap banget, siap-siap melempem ye.**

**Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari komik one shoot yang judulnya Suddenly Kiss (maaf, saya lupa nama mangakanya). Tentu saja sudah mengalami banyak modifikasi :v**

**Ada keluhan, masukan, atau flame *nge-flame-nya pakai bahasa Rusia aja ya? Biar saya gak nyesek karena udah gak ngerti duluan XD* ? silahkan jejakkan di kotak repiuuu~~**

**Jaa na~~~**

**Edited : Maaf! Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena lupa memasukkan pairnya. Karena terlalu banyak, dan saya berusaha adil, saya bingung harus mencantumkan siapa saja tokohnya. Maksimal kan cuma empat tokoh. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Doh, saya bukannya mau bikin _pair war_ loh *sembah sujud* jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku mencoba melakukan semuanya, karena aku tak tahu apa-apa. Begitu pula kau. Aku… Kau… Kita?—Neji**

**Aku hanya ingin memiliki satu tempat yang bisa kusebut sebagai milikku sendiri. Terima kasih, karena kau menyediakannya untukku—Sai**

**Akan selalu ada tembok untuk kulewati, akan selalu adu gunung yang harus kudaki. Selamanya seperti itu jika saja kau tak menghentikanku—Sasuke**

**Seperti orang bodoh, aku melakukan ini semua. Hanya demi sebuah keinginan yang terbungkus harapan kosong—Naruto**

**Aku ingin menggapaimu, tapi kau ada di masa lalu. Maaf. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu—Gaara**

**Jangan membuat hidupmu jadi repot, hanya karena lelaki pengingkar janji sepertiku—Shikamaru **

**Kau… membuatku ingin tinggal. Tapi darah selalu lebih kental dari air—Tenten**

**Kau seperti buku yang tertutup, menunggu orang yang tepat untuk membacanya dan berkata 'aku mengerti'—Ino**

**Ini bahuku. Berhentilah, dan bersandar padaku sebelum kau hancur—Sakura**

**Ada satu pesan yang harus kusampaikan padamu—Hinata**

**Kupikir ini semua cukup; melihatmu bahagia. Tapi mengapa, sakitnya masih terasa?—Matsuri**

**Tidak apa. Menangislah. Tapi setelah itu, tolong lihat aku—Temari **

**No Exit, No Choice [Web of Life]**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

**Pair : NejiTen, SaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema.**

**(Pair di atas adalah pair yang akan bersatu di ****_ending,_**** jadi jangan heran kalau di beberapa chapter seperti mereka bermusuhan atau tertarik dengan tokoh lain, namanya juga konflik :'D Dan tolong jangan ****_bully_**** saya~~~)**

**_Happy reading_****, ****_minna_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mini van bercat putih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di atas jalan raya yang menyusuri garis tepi pantai. Dari luar, mini van itu terlihat biasa saja tanpa ada sesuatu pun yang aneh. Namun bila kita intip isinya, maka akan ditemui sembilan wajah dengan bermacam emosi yang tergambar di atasnya.

Yang duduk paling depan adalah sang sopir sekaligus manajer No X, Umino Iruka, yang mencoba memeriahkan suasana dengan menyalakan radio yang memutar lagu-lagu ceria. Kaki yang belum bisa menekuk sempurna dan memar yang masih belum sembuh membuat Gaara mendapat keistimewaan duduk berleha-leha di samping Iruka sementara keempat anggota No X lain terpaksa duduk berjejal dengan tiga cewek yang dua di antaranya mampu meracuni atmosfir seisi kota hanya dengan aura pekat mereka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino dan Sakura?

Tsunade tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Segera setelah ultimatum itu dijatuhkan, Tsunade menambah serentetan aturan yang membuat Sakura semakin bertekad untuk membuat Ino botak.

**Pertama : Sakura dan Ino ditutut untuk fokus sepenuhnya dengan tugas yang akan diberikan.**

Ini artinya, Sakura dipaksa cuti dari perkuliahannya—bukan masalah, Sakura kuliah di universitas milik Yayasan Senju—begitu pula dengan Ino yang mengambil jurusan seni desain di universitas yang sama. Catatan tambahan, Ino dilarang mengambil _job_ pemotretan selama No X hiatus—yang belum tentu berapa lamanya.

Mendengar ini, kedua sepupu itu mengumpat rendah dan langsung saling menginjak kaki satu-sama lain di bawah meja.

**Kedua : Semua fasilitas tidak akan dicabut selama tugas dijalankan dengan baik.**

Setidaknya Ino masih bisa merawat dirinya ke salon dan Sakura bebas membeli buku apapun yang ingin dibacanya.

**Ketiga : Ino dan Sakura akan tinggal bersama No X—beserta Iruka dan Hinata—di tempat yang sudah Tsunade siapkan.**

Tsunade berdalih bahwa mereka—No X—perlu 'memikirkan' perbuatan mereka. Mendengarnya saja, Ino dan Sakura langsung membayangkan sebuah vila tua milik neneknya yang terletak entah di pedalaman mana dengan sinyal telepon yang timbul-tenggelam.

Tapi sekali lagi, Tsunade tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan Sakura serta Ino paham bahwa tidak ada namanya 'harga kasihan'. Itulah sebabnya sekarang Ino dan Sakura tengah berdesakan dalam sebuah mini van berwarna putih yang melaju ke perbatasan utara Kota Konoha, menyusuri sepanjang bibir pantai yang berpasir putih. Entah ke mana Iruka membawa mereka, yang jelas Ino memilih menatap air laut di luar sana untuk menenangkan pikiran. Terang saja Ino pusing, ia dipaksa berdesakan dengan delapan orang lain dalam mini van yang seukuran mobil pribadi milik Ino yang biasanya dihuninya sendiri bersama sang sopir.

"Gaara! Jangan putar-putar _tunnel_ radionya!" satu teriakan terdengar dari kursi tengah, tempat sang _maji leader_—Hyuuga Neji—duduk berhimpitan dengan Sai, Sakura, dan Ino. Sementara Gaara yang baru saja diomeli, langsung menghentikan kejahilan tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka lagu ini," kata cowok itu pelan dengan tampang polos yang mampu membuat jutaan cewek di luar sana berteriak histeris.

"Matikan saja kalau begitu," Neji menimpali sebelum menoleh ke belakang karena merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. "Sasuke! Kalau mau ribut dengan Sai, kuturunkan kalian di sini sekarang juga! Sudah duduknya dipisah masih saja ribut. Untuk apa kau melempar-lempar botol minuman?" Neji mengacungkan botol kosong dengan tatapan garang. Yang dipelototi hanya melengos dan menunjuk Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Di sini terlalu banyak sampah gara-gara orang ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjejakkan kaki!" Sasuke menyenggol lengan Naruto yang semena-mena memakan ruang geraknya saat cowok itu tengah membuka bungkus kripik kentangnya entah yang ke berapa. Di bawah kakinya, segala bungkus makanan dan minuman berserakan dari ujung ke ujung.

"Hakuh…"—_krauk—"_lhaphar…"—_krauk krauk—"_karenha dhiomelhi tadhii…"—_krauk krauk krauk krauk._

Neji hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, setengah hatinya ingin langsung menurunkan Naruto sekarang juga dan melemparnya ke laut—entah mengapa. Akhirnya ia beralih pada Hinata yang duduk diam dan memerhatikan mereka berdua. "Jangan beri dia makan lagi," kata Neji tegas sambil menunjuk plastik berisi makanan yang mereka beli sebelum berangkat. Sebenarnya itu untuk perbekalan **_mereka_**, tapi rupanya Naruto sudah menghabiskan dua per tiga makanan yang ada.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun…" dengan senyum permintaan maaf, Hinata menyimpan _snack-snack_ itu ke dalam tas kertas cokelat.

"Huweee… Neji jahat! _Leader_ peliit!" Naruto merengek dan menarik rambut cokelat Neji yang langsung berhadiah satu jitakan dan rampasan _snack_ yang baru setengah dimakan—ke mana perginya member yang tadi membela sang _leader_ di kantor DANEnt? "Huwee… jangan diambil juga dong! Nejii!"

Sai dan Sasuke memutar matanya dengan _illfeel_. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang membuat geli selama ini. Keduanya sudah menghadapkan tubuh ke arah Naruto, bersiap menganiaya cowok itu hingga diam tak bergerak, namun rupanya mereka keduluan orang lain.

"BERISIK!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura—

—dengan tatapan mirip ikan mati dan tangan yang mengobok-obok wajah Naruto dengan brutalnya. Bodoh memang Naruto yang tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Sudah tahu ada beruang yang sedang tidur di kursi tengah, malah ribut dan menciptakan huru-hara.

"_Ittaiii…!"_ Naruto meraba wajahnya, khawatir posisi hidungnya sedikit turun karena ditarik oleh Sakura dengan kekuatan super. Ekspresinya sudah cocok ikut ambil peran di drama—sebagai pembantu yang teraniaya.

Selayaknya petugas anti-huru-hara, Ino langsung sigap menarik Sakura hingga cewek itu duduk lagi di kursinya sementara Hinata meladeni Naruto yang merajuk padanya.

"Su-sudah Naruto-kun… i-ini kuberi permen," Hinata menarik keluar sebatang lolipop rasa _honey lemon_ kesukaan Naruto yang diterima cowok itu dengan mata berbinar. Detik berikutnya, _rapper_ No X itu sudah anteng kembali.

Di kursi tengah, Ino panik meminta sesuatu yang manis untuk diberikan pada Sakura sementara sepupunya itu ditahan sebelah tangan Ino agar tetap di tempatnya.

"Permen? Cokelat?" tanya Ino pada Hinata yang sibuk memeriksa plastik _snack._

"Sudah habis…!"

Ino menepuk jidat. Gawat ini. Sakura bisa tambah sawan. Garang-garang begitu, kalau diberi sesuatu yang manis, Sakura akan kalem kembali. Bisanya Ino membawa makanan yang manis setiap jalan bersama Sakura, tapi semua persediaannya sudah dimakan cewek itu sebelum dia jatuh tertidur. Alamat mati semua yang ada di mobil ini terkena 'suntikan maut' Sakura jika tidak segera ditemukan 'penawarnya'.

"Ini."

Dalam keadaan genting dan sedang panik-paniknya, tanpa diduga Sasuke yang duduk di pojok kanan kursi belakang mengulurkan sebungkus kecil permen rasa _Cherry Mint_ tepat di sebelah kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap permen itu dengan tatapan tajam dan perlahan menggulirkan tatapannya ke sepanjang tangan putih milik Sasuke yang bisa dilihatnya. Cepat-cepat Ino membuka bungkus permen itu dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Selamat…" Ino menghela napas lega—mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang termasuk Iruka yang melirik dari spion depan—begitu melihat Sakura mulai mengulum permennya dan terlihat tenang kembali.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang tidak bisa menahan rasa herannya—meski wajahnya tetap sedatar triplek.

Ino tersenyum miring dan mencoba tidak terdengar aneh saat mengatakan, "Cuma lapar."

Merasa curiga tapi tak ada gunanya juga untuk dikorek lebih lanjut, mereka semua memilih diam saja dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Hanya Sasuke, yang terus menatap pucuk kepala berambut sewarna permen kapas di kursi tengah itu yang mulai terantuk-antuk kembali menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai!" Iruka berseru senang sambil membelokkan mobil memasuki halaman sebuah rumah besar yang letaknya dekat sekali dengan bibir pantai. Mendengar ucapan Iruka, satu-persatu member No X saling menepuk bahu untuk membangunkan mereka dari tidurnya. Hanya Sakura yang masih damai terlelap.

"Ini rumahnya?" Gaara yang duduk di depan menatap bangunan yang lebih besar dari _dorm_ tempat mereka tinggal sebelumnya. Ada nada takjub dalam ucapannya, membuat semua member lain berdesakan ingin melihat.

"Aw! DOBE! SIKUMU MENGENAI WAJAHKU!"

"Maaf!"

"DUDUK NARUTO!"

Suasana di dalam van itu kembali heboh. Siapa lagi biangnya kalau bukan Naruto. Cowok itu bahkan berani mendorong kepala Neji ke samping agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa rumah yang akan mereka tinggali. Mau tak mau, Neji balas mendorong wajah Naruto hingga pantat cowok itu mendarat kembali ke atas kursi.

Melihat situasi yang makin kacau, cepat-cepat Iruka memarkirkan mobil di depan pintu masuk. Dan seperti sudah diduga, semua langsung berhamburan ke luar. Untuk itu, Ino terpaksa membangunkan Sakura. Cewek itu menggosok matanya malas seraya turun dari mobil.

"Aduh!" Sakura yang baru menjejak tanah dengan kesadaran di ambang batas, nyaris saja terjengkang akibat ditabrak Naruto yang juga baru turun. Cowok itu begitu bersemangatnya sampai-sampai tidak sadar sekitar.

Untung—untung saja, cowok yang turun setelah Naruto dengan sigap menahan lengan Sakura dan menarik tubuh cewek itu untuk tegak kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura yang masih setengah melek, hanya melirik dari sudut mata. Tanpa bicara, ia menarik tangannya dan merapikan lengan kardigannya yang tertarik lantas berjalan menghampiri Ino. Sepupunya itu tengah kesulitan dengan tas _make up_-nya yang _kekeuh_ ia bawa.

"Che…"

Sasuke mendengar dengus tawa tertahan dan matanya bersirobok dengan iris serupa miliknya yang menatap merendahkan.

"Tahan, Tuan Tampan. Tidak cukupkan setengah _fans_ NO X menjadi pemujamu? Sekarang kau mau menggoda cucu CEO juga? Itu berbahaya." Sai—dengan senyum tipis meremehkan—menyampirkan ujung syalnya ke bahu kiri sebelum berlalu dengan puas. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat sang terkenal nomor satu, Uchiha Sasuke, diacuhkan wanita?

Sasuke melihat ujung sepatunya yang masih mengilap dan memutuskan untuk tetap memakainya dibanding melemparnya ke arah kepala Sai yang sekarang tengah membantu Iruka memapah Gaara keluar dari mobil.

Sementara itu, Naruto tampak berbinar melihat bangunan besar di hadapannya saat ini. Rumah bergaya minimalis itu 50 persen berdinding kaca, berlantai dua, dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi. Kolam renang di sisi kanan mereka tampak berkilau di bawah siraman matahari sore. Dengan semangat, ia menarik-narik tangan Hinata.

"Ini seperti rumah di drama Korea kesukaan adikmu! Apa namanya? Full… full… full apa sih?" Naruto menatap Hinata tak sabar.

"Full House," jawab Hinata lembut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya! Yang itu! Tahu begini, kita pindah saja sejak dulu!"

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Ucapan Naruto memang benar adanya. Rumah itu memang nampak seperti rumah dalam drama Korea yang digandrungi adiknya. Belum lagi tempatnya ada di tepi pantai juga. Bedanya, ada kolam renang ukuran medium di bagian depan yang permukaan airnya beriak kecil karena terpaan angin.

Lensa mata Hinata mengamati bangunan itu, mulai dari lantai bawah yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas interiornya. Tanaman dalam pot di halaman yang mengitarinya juga menambah kesan asri. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu di lantai dua yang tertangkap lensa matanya dan membuat rahang Hinata mengeras.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh.

Hinata terdiam menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum senang, sekali lagi cewek itu melirik ke atas.

"Kenapa? Hinata?" Naruto menyentuh bahu Hinata karena cewek itu diam saja.

"A-ah? Ya?" Hinata tergagap sendiri sebelum kembali fokus. "Ah, aku cuma mau bilang… pembagian kamar nanti, minta saja kamar di lantai dasar."

Naruto mengerutkan alis dan mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah…"

Hinata memberikan satu senyuman lagi dan membiarkan Naruto ber-_oooh_ ria lagi sambil menarik-narik Gaara yang balas memukul cowok itu dengan tongkatnya. Iruka dan Sai sedang mengeluarkan tas-tas berisi pakaian ganti mereka yang rupanya sudah disiapkan sang manajer.

Hinata ikut mengangkat tas yang ada di dekat kakinya dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dengan suara lirih ia berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa… Jangan khawatir."

Entah pada siapa cewek itu bicara, hanya ada angin yang berhembus lembut membelai rambut panjangnya yang seolah menjawab ucapannya.

Berdiri sedikit agak di belakang, Sakura dan Ino membuka forum sendiri. Si pirang cantik itu mencoba mengabaikan perasaan gelisah yang menghinggapinya.

"Sial, nenek benar-benar ingin menghukum kita," desisnya rendah sambil meremas jemarinya. Di sebelahnya, Sakura hanya berdiri diam dengan mata bergerak cepat seperti memindai apa yang ada di depan matanya. "Kenapa repot-repot merenovasi bangunan ini kalau tidak niat menghukum kita? Mungkin ini akan dijadikan tempat pembuangan tiap kali kita berulah."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kita? Bukannya kau?" cibirnya. Ia menatap bangunan itu lagi. "Kau juga jangan berlebihan. Kita bahkan tidak pernah tinggal di sini." Sakura menggedikkan bahu. "Kau ini terlalu percaya gosip."

Mungkin semua anggota No X senang melihat rumah yang cukup mewah itu. Tapi meski bangunan dan interiornya itu tampak baru, modern, dan berkelas, Sakura dan Ino sudah tahu bahwa bangunan itu sudah tak pernah ditinggali selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Alasannya? Jangan tanya. Intinya, bangunan ini menyeramkan—menurut Ino.

"Pokoknya aku mau kita sekamar!" tuntut Ino, mengekor Sakura yang mengikuti rombongan kecil itu menuju pintu masuk.

"Tidak. Kau tahu sekali kalau aku benci debu, benci kotor, dan penyuka kerapian. Sekamar denganmu bisa membuatku mati _stress_. Tidur saja dengan Hinata kalau kau takut." Sakura menjawab acuh.

"Tapi Saku—"

"GAARAAA SAMAAA!"

"_Wuanjiir_!"

Untuk sedetik dalam hidupnya, Gaara bertingkah OOC ketika sesosok cewek berambut coklat muncul dari antah-berantah dan nemplok di punggung sang _maknae_, membuatnya oleng dan nyaris terjengkang kalau saja Neji tidak menahannya.

"Matsuri…!" semua member berseru kaget. Cewek yang dipanggil Matsuri itu melompat turun dari punggung Gaara sebelum kepalanya dipukul dengan tongkat saktinya. Tingkahnya sukses mengagetkan semua orang.

"Halo semua!" sapanya ceria sambil memberi hormat pada semuanya. Wajahnya seperti tanpa dosa padahal nyaris menciderai orang yang sudah cidera.

"Ma-tsu-rii…"

Terdengar geraman dari balik punggung si cewek _hyper,_ tanpa perlu menoleh, Matsuri tahu kalau itu Gaara. Segera saja Matsuri kabur sebelum Gaara sempat mengangkat tongkatnya. "Kemari kau serangga kecil!" terseok-seok tapi sangat bernapsu ingin menghajarnya, Gaara mengejar Matsuri yang bersembunyi di balik bahu seorang cowok berpakaian serba hijau dan cewek yang rambutnya dicepol dua.

"Tenten!" Ino berseru keras sementara cewek yang dipanggil Tenten itu hanya nyengir lebar.

"Halo, Nona Ino, Sakura…" Tenten menyapa ramah. Ino masih juga terheran-heran sementara Sakura mengangguk kecil dan menghampiri cewek itu.

"Nenek yang mengirimmu ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa lagi? Bagaimanapun, Nyonya Tsunade sangat sayang pada nona berdua. Nyonya tahu nona-nona ini tidak bisa makan sembarangan, makanya aku dikirim ke sini untuk membantu memasak dan merapikan rumah," jelas Tenten panjang-lebar. "Dan mereka itu, No Exit bukan, Non?" Tenten menggedikkan dagu ke kerumunan cowok yang cuma bisa melongo.

"Ya…" Sakura menyahut malas. "Dan ini siapa?" Sakura menunjuk cowok yang sejak tadi tersenyum lebar dengan mata menatap kagum padanya. Sakura agak bergidik, entah mengapa.

"Hai semuanya! Namaku Rock Lee! Aku adalah tukang kebun merangkap satpam di sini! Salam kenal!"

Semua orang memalingkan wajah saat Lee memperkenalkan dirinya. Bukan, bukan karena tak tahan dengan tampilannya yang seperti tongkat pramuka dicat hijau yang dipakaikan helm hitam, tapi karena senyum secerah mentarinya yang membuat semuanya silau.

"Ah… terima kasih, Lee, Tenten. Maaf merepotkan kalian. Apa semuanya sudah disiapkan?" Iruka yang pertama sembuh dari serangan senyum maut Lee dan maju selangkah. "Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Mereka semua sudah capek."

"Aku sudah siapkan semuanya kok. Yuk, masuk." Tenten membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Kami sudah bersihkan sebersih-bersihnya. Selamat datang di _Black_ _Nest_."

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih pada Tenten dan kemampuan masaknya yang setingkat Dewa Masak paling top, tepat pukul setengah delapan malam, delapan tubuh dengan perut kenyang bergelimpangan tak teratur di ruang tengah. Gaara memonopoli sofa panjang dengan kakinya yang terluka. Di sebelahnya, Matsuri menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sofa sambil meminum _lemon tea_-nya yang masih tersisa.

Di sofa panjang yang lain, Naruto duduk dengan kaki mengangkang lebar. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlihat agak membuncit. Tapi otot perut yang menghiasinya membuatnya tidak terlihat jelas. Duduk di sebelah Naruto ada Sai yang tengah membaca buku saku berwarna merah marun tanpa banyak bicara.

Berguling di lantai, ada Lee yang sedang makan kuaci bersama Tenten. Keduanya terlibat obrolan seru—antar pembantu?—yang tidak dipahami orang lain di ruangan itu. Tapi suara tawa dan kehebohan mereka membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi lebih hidup. Maklum, member No X lain merasa canggung untuk bertingkah OOC dihadapan cewek cantik yang masih asing—terkecuali Naruto.

"Ah! Masa sih? Kok lucu banget sih?! Gyahahaha…." Tenten tertawa heboh dan berguling-guling.

"Serius! Jangan ketawa, hei!" Lee menepuk kaki Tenten yang ada di dekatnya, tapi ia sendiri tertawa hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Bohong ah! Gyahahaha…" Tenten terus berguling hingga tanpa sadar punggungnya menabrak sepasang kaki milik cowok yang menunduk menatap Tenten dengan tatapan heran. "Astaga! Maaf, Tuan!" Tenten terlonjak kaget saat bertatapan dengan mata beriris bak mutiara milik Neji.

"Kalian kenapa?" Neji menaikkan alisnya, menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. "Jangan guling-guling, nanti bajunya kotor," katanya mengingatkan. "Sana, duduk di atas karpet." Jari Neji menunjuk ke karpet hitam bergaris putih yang sudah dihuni tiga makhluk lainnya.

Ada Ino yang sedang bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya sambil menyisiri rambut pirang panjangnya. Di sebelahnya, ada Sasuke yang juga sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sepertinya ia sedang _streaming_ video. Hanya Sakura yang tampak paling mencurigakan karena cewek itu hanya diam menatap ponselnya yang ada di tepi meja dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk.

"Nona sedang apa?" Tenten merangkak ke tempat Sakura, sementara Neji pergi memeriksa kaki Gaara yang barusan disenggol oleh Matsuri dengan sengaja hingga Gaara misuh-misuh dan berniat melempari cewek itu dengan vas bunga.

"Kenapa? Menunggu telepon dari seseorang?" Ino ikutan kepo dan menyingkirkan dulu ponselnya. Dua cewek itu sekarang menatap Sakura yang masih bergeming. Diam-diam juga, ada sepasang mata lain yang mengintip dari balik layar laptop.

"Tidak." Sakura menghela napas sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kita di sini? Aku sudah mengantuk."

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, Iruka muncul dari arah dapur. "Maaf menunggu lama. Sebelum kalian semua tidur, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Ini pesan dari Nyonya Tsunade."

Mendengar nama paling tersohor itu, semua orang langsung menegakkan tubuh dan berhenti bermain dengan _gadget_ masing-masing—dan meletakkan kembali vas bunga yang tadinya sudah dalam posisi siap meluncur.

"Err… Hinata mana ya?" Iruka mencari-cari wajah asistennya itu, tapi tak dilihatnya. "Ya sudahlah. Dia sudah tahu aturannya. Yang penting, adalah kalian!" Iruka mengeluarkan sebuah buku saku kecil dari saku jasnya.

"Pertama-tama, bagi Nona Sa—"

"Sakura saja, tidak usah pakai embel-embel. Dan panggil saja Ino. Ini berlaku untuk semua," sela Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk sambil menunjuk Ino dengan dagunya. Sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya Iruka menyanggupi.

"Baiklah." Iruka melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, agar lebih mudah… saya ingin kalian saling berkenalan. Karena untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, kita akan tinggal bersama-sama di rumah ini." Iruka menatap wajah-wajah di hadapannya, "Untuk memulai, saya akan memperkenalkan diri sendiri karena Tenten dan Lee mungkin belum mengenal saya," ia mengagguk pada Tenten dan Lee yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, nama saya Umino Iruka. Saya adalah manajer No Exit dan bertanggung jawab atas kalian selama kalian di sini. Saya harap, kalian tidak ragu untuk memberi tahu saya jika ada masalah. Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Iruka membungkuk sedikit kemudaian menegakkan tubuh kembali dengan bibir tertarik lebar. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Umur?" Lee mengangkat tangannya.

Iruka menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Dua puluh delapan…"

"Status?" Kali ini Tenten yang mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah penuh minat.

"Ahaha… saya pikir ini tidak ada korelasinya. Tapi saya akan jawab. Status saya… masih lajang." Iruka tersenyum canggung dan ada nada ragu dalam ucapannya barusan.

"Loh? Bukannya sudah lama pacaran dengan Shizune-_nee-san_?" Ino nyeletuk.

"_Are?_ Shizune-_nee-chan_ yang itu? Yang suka ngikutin Nyonya Tsunade ke mana-mana? Yang cantik itu?" Tenten menatap Ino dan Iruka dengan mata membulat. Ino mengangguk kecil sementara Iruka memerah parah—meski agak tersanjung mendengar pujian untuk sang pacar.

"Bilang masih lajang, tidak boleh loh, Paman." Sakura menambahi sambil bertopang dagu.

"Saya tidak—"

"EHHH? Kok kita tidak tahu sih?" Naruto meloncat di sofanya dan menatap Iruka lekat. "Manajer kenapa tidak pernah cerita?!" tuntutnya.

"Naruto, saya ha—"

"Jangan bodoh, memangnya kau siapa? Tidak semuanya harus diceritakan pada orang!" Sasuke berujar pada Naruto.

"Itu benar, sih. Lagipula—"

"Ta-tapi kan… kalau saja Manajer bilang kalau sudah pacaran dengan Shizune-_nee-san,_ kita bisa memberinya waktu luang di akhir pekan!" Naruto membela diri.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Naruto." Neji ikut bersuara. "Harusnya ada waktu bebas untuk Manajer juga."

"Tuh, kan!" Naruto menepuk dada.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Hanya Sai yang tidak terpancing adu debat dan bertanya pada Iruka.

"Tiga tahun." Iruka menjawab, semakin terlihat gugup.

"Itu bahkan lebih lama dibanding No Exit terbentuk," komentar Neji. "Kenapa tidak beri tahu? Dan kenapa juga kita tidak tahu?" ia malah heran sendiri.

"Aku tahu kok," tiba-tiba saja, Gaara yang sejak tadi diam mengucapkan hal yang membuat semuanya menatapnya. "Hari itu setelah _perform_ di Ame, Manajer menyelinap pergi di tengah malam. Saat pagi ia kembali, kemejanya bau parfum cewek."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Di luar dugaan, malah Iruka yang kaget.

"Kita 'kan sekamar. Aku mana bisa tidur kalau ada suara berisik sedikit saja," jawab Gaara kalem. Si merah nan mungil itu memang punya masalah dengan tidur. Tempatnya untuk beristirahat harus serupa ruang isolasi yang kedap suara. Sedikit saja suara, Gaara bisa terbangun dari tidurnya. Makanya ia sekamar dengan Iruka di _dorm_ karena tidak mungkin sekamar dengan member lain yang berisik—apalagi Naruto.

Hening sesaat seolah ada yang menekan tombol pause hingga Sakura mengetuk meja dan berseru keras dengan suaranya yang terdengar mengantuk, "Ayo, lanjutkan!"

"Ah, benar juga!" Iruka tersadar dari kekagetannya dan menatap mereka. "Nah, siapa yang mau maju?"

"Aku! Aku!" Tenten langsung berdiri dan melompati tangan Lee untuk berdiri di sisi Iruka.

"Oke, silahkan, Tenten." Iruka menyingkir ke samping, memberikan perhatian penuh semua orang pada cewek bercepol dua itu.

Tenten, cewek itu tampak _excited_ tapi juga gugup. Pipinya merona merah dan tangannya bergerak-gerak di sisi tubuhnya. "Salam kenal semuanya! Nama saya Tenten! Umur saya sembilan belas tahun! Saya tadinya bekerja di kediaman utama keluarga Senju sebelum nyonya mengirim saya ke sini. Saya bertanggung jawab untuk masakan, kebersihan rumah, dan pakaian kotor! Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan saya, ya!"

Naruto yang memiliki kehebohan serupa, menyahuti dengan semangat. "Masakanmu enak, Tenten_-chan_! Sarapan besok buat ramen ya!"

"Terima kasih!" Tenten belas tersenyum lebar. "Untuk sarapan, sebaiknya bukan makanan yang terlalu banyak minyak. Tapi saya akan buatkan ramen untuk makan malam jika Naruto-sama mau."

"Ano… apa kami harus memanggilmu Tenten?" Neji tidak tahu apa hanya dia yang menyadari kalau cewek itu tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Ia tidak mungkin memanggil orang asing langsung dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi Tenten hanya mengangguk.

"Tenten saja. Tapi Tenten_-chan_ juga boleh!" jawabnya ceria.

Neji menatap cewek itu aneh, tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia mendesak Tenten untuk menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Apapun alasan Tenten tidak mengucapkannya, Neji bukan orang yang harus peduli. Namun sampai Iruka menyuruh Tenten kembali ke tempatnya, ia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari senyuman cewek itu yang terlihat ganjil di matanya.

"Berikutnya?"

Lee maju dengan semangat berkobar. Untuk waktu satu menit yang singkat, cowok serba hijau dengan model rambut serupa setengah bola—atau batok kelapa—itu menjelaskan profil dirinya dengan berapi-api. Selain fakta bahwa namanya cukup aneh, ia menambahnya dengan kedipan sensasional ke arah Sakura. "Aku juga bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga kebersihan kolam. Jadi kalau misalnya ada yang tidak bisa berenang, bolehlah _privat_ denganku!"

Semua orang—bahkan Ino dan Neji—bergidik ngeri saat Lee dengan gamblangnya menatap Sakura yang balas menatap cowok itu dengan wajah datar. Entah tidak sadar atau hanya tidak peduli. Akhirnya cowok itu kembali ke tempatnya dan disambut _puk puk_ gratis oleh Tenten.

Seolah belum cukup, Sakura menambahkan satu kalimat tanya yang tak kalah mengguncang—mengguncang jiwa Lee. "Dia tadi kenapa? Ayan?"

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian semuanya—terutama Lee—Iruka berepuk keras, "Ayo, selanjutnya!"

Anak-anak muda di hadapan Iruka saling lirik, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau maju. Melihat kelambanan semuanya, Sakura maju sendiri. Matanya nampak hanya tinggal berapa _watt _saja.

"Haruno Sakura, dua puluh tahun, anak tunggal." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan—sangat—singkat, membuat ruangan itu kembali hening. "Ada pertanyaan?" tambahnya. Masih hening—karena semuanya terlalu bingung untuk berkomentar.

"Kau cucu Nyonya CEO?" tanya Sai akhirnya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak saat di kantor DANEnt ia ingin mengonfirmasi hal itu. Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, semua member No X tampak tertarik.

"Ya…"—Sakura menguap—"Aku dan Ino sepupu. Ibu kami kakak beradik. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Status?" pertanyaan ini—tentu saja—ditanyakan oleh Lee.

"Lajang." Dan jawaban Sakura seolah bunyi dawai-dawai harpa malaikat cinta. Dalam hati, Lee mengibarkan bendera perang besar. Ini tandanya _Kami-sama_ telah memberi jalan.

Meski sebenarnya, selain Lee, ada orang lain yang diam-diam melirikkan mata penuh minat saat Sakura kembali ke tempatnya dan langsung merebahkan kepala ke atas meja.

Yang maju selanjutnya adalah Ino. Cewek itu merapikan sebentar rambutnya sebelum bicara. "Nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Aku seusia dengan Sakura dan juga anak tunggal. Saya juga berprofesi sebagai model." Ino mencoba tersenyum, "Ah, satu lagi. Status saya, rumit."

"Terdengar seperti 'banyak pacar'," komentar Sai yang duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ini kali pertama Ino mendengar Sai bicara langsung padanya. Dan bukannya salam sapaan atau perkenalan yang lembut, cowok itu malah mengucapkan hal yang membuat sudut bibir Ino berkedut.

Hanya saja, sekali lagi, marah itu membuat cepat tua. Jadi alih-alih menyabet cowok itu dengan rambut pirangnya, Ino hanya tersenyum. "Bisa jadi," katanya. "Tapi kurasa aku tak ada apa-apanya dibanding _Lead vocal_ No Exit, 'kan ya? Yah, meskipun akhir-akhir ini kudengar suaramu bermasalah."

Lirik, lirik, lirik. Naruto, Gaara, Neji, bahkan Sasuke, saling melirik keduanya. Ini akan jadi pertarungan yang seru antara dua orang yang pandai menyindir dalam senyuman. Dengan napas tercekat, semua menunggu jawaban Sai yang—anehnya—malah tersenyum miring.

"Ah… kau membaca gosip konyol itu? Kupikir bacaanmu akan lebih berbobot, Nona Cucu CEO."

Dan—BLARRR—petir peperangan bersambaran di ruangan itu. Ino dan Sai bertukar delikan sinis ketika Ino kembali ke sisi Sakura.

Untuk menyempurnakan urutan, Matsuri berinisiatif untuk maju. Ia nyengir sedikit dan menepuk kaki Gaara sebelum beranjak.

"Halo semuanya," Matsuri tersenyum. Ada yang aneh dari senyumannya, seolah senyuman itu membuat orang lupa dengan ketegangan barusan. Cewek itu melanjutkan, "Namaku Nara Matsuri! Umurku enam belas tahun! Hobiku adalah mengerjai Gaara-kun," katanya jail. Yang namanya disebut hanya memberengut dan membuang muka. "Kalau Sakura-_nee_ dan Ino-_nee_ pernah dengan masalah soal 'pet'… _well,_ sebenarnya itu aku. Awalnya aku hanya sekedar menghibur member No Exit saja. Tapi sepertinya ada orang yang salah paham dan memulai berita tentang 'pet' itu. Mereka bilang, 'pet' adalah orang yang dipekerjakan untuk menjadi babunya member No Exit, tapi itu salah. Aku malah senang sekali mengerjai mereka!" Lantas Matsuri terkikik sendiri.

"Apa kamu dibayar?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran. Bagaimana bisa ada orang asing berada begitu dekat dengan No Exit tanpa status yang jelas seperti dirinya, Ino, juga Tenten dan Lee.

"Tentu tidak. Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak butuh jawaban lebih panjang dari itu.

"Namamu… Nara? Nara Matsuri?" tiba-tiba saja, Ino bertanya. Kedutan samar terlihat di bagian rahang. "Nara?"

Matsuri memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Ya… aku putri angkat dari Nara Shikamaru. Tapi Papa sekarang sedang di Kiri. Apa Ino-_nee_ mengenal Papa?"

Sakura melirik Ino yang wajahnya tampak kaku. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga. "Tentu, tentu. Dia penulis lagu untuk No Exit kan?"

"Oh…" Matsuri mengangguk saja dan kembali ke sofa di samping Gaara saat tak ada lagi yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu orang itu punya anak," Sakura berbisik pelan.

"Aku juga tidak," jawab Ino lirih.

"Kupikir kau tahu."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Apa kalian tidak ada yang mau maju? Kenapa sejak tadi hanya yang cewek?" Iruka menatap kelima cowok yang sejak tadi hanya nimbrung bertanya tanpa terlihat tertarik untuk maju. "Neji?"

Dipanggil, Neji maju juga. Rambutnya yang setengah basah, menempel di kaosnya yang berwarna hijau gelap. "Hyuuga Neji. Aku _leader _No Exit, umurku dua puluh dua tahun. Salam kenal." Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Tidak ada yang tampak ingin bertanya. Toh profil cowok itu hingga macam-macam fakta uniknya bertebaran di dunia maya.

Tapi rupanya masih ada pertanyaan yang tersisa untuk dijawab sang _maji leader._ "Neji-sama pakai sampoo apa sih? Rambutnya bagus deh."

Neji menatap sang penanya—Tenten—yang balas menatapnya dengan mata membulat penasaran. Sungguh, Neji tidak tahu kenapa penting sekali untuk memberi tahu apa sampoo yang dipakainya. Bahkan wartawan majalah remaja saja tidak pernah menanyakan. "Hanya sampoo biasa. Bukan produk khusus."

"Masa sih? Tapi kelihatannya lembut sekali. Aku jadi mau coba pegang." Tenten menyahut polos dengan tatapan tertuju ke rambut bak model iklan sampoo milik Neji yang—memang—terlihat halus.

Neji tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menyingkir untuk memberi ruang bagi Naruto yang sudah hilang rasa malunya setelah Neji maju perdana mewakili para cowok.

"Halo! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Usiaku dua puluh tahun! Aku _rapper_ sekaligus _face of the group_ dari No Exit, jadi aku tidak heran kalau kalian sering melihatku di TV!" katanya bangga.

"Itu bagus, tapi jangan muncul di koran atau acara gosip itu lebih baik," sindir Neji.

"Hehe… artis tanpa skandal apanya yang seru?" Naruto nyengir lebar dan dihadiahi satu jitakan oleh Iruka.

"Katakan itu saat kau sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Berikutnya!"

"Sai. _Lead vocal_. Dua puluh tahun." Sai berdiri dengan sebagian wajah tersembunyi di balik syal. Sudah tidak aneh bagi orang yang mengenal cowok itu melihatnya memakai syal bahkan di dalam ruangan dan di saat-saat tak tepat. Tapi Sakura dan Ino—terutama Ino yang _sense_ _fashion_-nya lumayan kuat—menaikkan alis heran.

"Syal di musim semi? Apa kau bercanda?" Ino tertawa sinis sambil menaikkan dagu.

Tak seperti tadi saat mereka saling silang urat, Sai tidak membalas, hanya mengedip sekali dan menatap ke arah lain. "Pertanyaan?"

Matsuri mengangkat tangan.

"Apa?"

"Tolong nyanyikan lagu kesukaan Sai-_nii_ dong! Aku kangen denger suara Sai-_nii~_" kata cewek itu girang dengan tatapan mata penuh permohonan. Tarikan kecil Gaara di kardigannya tak membuat Matsuri mengalihkan mata.

Sai tampak mengerutkan alis sebentar tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga, "Baiklah," katanya. Ia memejamkan mata, dan mengatur napasnya.

Sakura mengintip dari atas lengannya yang dijadikan tumpuan dagu, sementara member No X lain hanya diam menunggu. Tenten dan Lee saling sikut-sikutan, entah kenapa. Sedangkan Ino terlihat tidak tertarik dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Ia tidak peduli meski ada jutaan wanita di luar sana yang rela membayar mahal hanya untuk mendengar suara sang penyanyi utama No X yang _katanya_ merdu itu.

Perlahan, Sai menurunkan syalnya, menampakkan bibir tipis yang mulai membuka. Dan detik berikutnya, Ino merasa sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

_There is you_

_Standing behind white curtain_

_Why are you so silent?_

_What's wrong?_

_If there's any tomorrow_

_Would you please say my name?_

_Just say my name_

_Just please say my name_

_And if I lost you_

_In this world_

_Let those moments stay in my heart_

_So I will know_

_If I meet you in another life_

Hujan. Tirai putih yang melambai. Dan ranjang rumah sakit yang kosong. Tiga hal itu langsung membayang di depan mata Ino saat suara Sai mengalun. Lagu sendu bertempo lamban yang menyayat hati itu terdengar makin dingin karena warna suara Sai yang tak biasa. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan Ino tentu saja adalah kenapa Sai bisa tahu lagu itu?

"Kyaaa~~ sudah kuduga! Suara Sai-_nii_ baguuus sekali!" Matsuri bersorak sendiri di tempatnya begitu Sai selesai dengan nyanyiannya. Terdengar tepukan tangan dari arah Tenten dan Lee yang begitu heboh sedangkan member No Exit lain yang sudah tahu dengan kemampuan menyanyi cowok berkulit pucat itu hanya mengangguk-angguk—minus Sasuke.

"Hee, itu lagu siapa Sai? Lagu barumu?" Naruto rupanya sadar kalau itu bukan lagu mereka ataupun artis lain. "Terdengar sedih sekali. Lagu putus cinta ya?" tambahnya.

Sai menarik lagi syalnya. "Bukan," jawabnya singkat—entah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang mana—kemudian kembali ke tempatnya. Begitu Sai duduk di sofa, ia menyadari kalau sepasang mata milik Ino terarah padanya. Ia balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Untuk sesaat Sai melihat ada selapis bening air yang muncul tiba-tiba di pelupuk mata Ino tepat sebelum cewek itu mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Cewek aneh…" desis Sai lirih di balik syalnya.

Yang maju berikutnya adalah Sasuke. Dengan wajah angkuh—menurut Sai—si pemilik model rambut tak jelas—lagi, menurut Sai—itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dua puluh tahun. _Lead dance._" Sepertinya ia juga tak ingin banyak bicara. Tatapan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, seolah menunggu satu pertanyaan.

"_Are?_ Uchiha? Sepertinya terdengar familiar." Lee menggaruk kepalanya. Sungguh, ia merasa sering mendengar nama itu.

"Uchiha adalah nama keluarga pemilik Sharingan Corp. Tidak aneh kalau kau sering dengar, itu adalah perusahaan yang besar." Iruka menjawab keheranan Lee.

"Benarkah? Jadi, kau sangat-sangat kaya?" Lee membelalakkan matanya yang sudah belo itu. Pertanyaannya membuat semua orang menatap Sasuke super serius, seolah baru tersadar untuk pertama kalinya siapa cowok itu sebenarnya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Sakura, bukannya kau kenal dengan Uchiha Itachi?" Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura. Suara cewek itu cukup keras untuk bisa didengar semuanya.

Termasuk Sasuke, yang langsung menatap sosok bak putri tidur yang tubuhnya semakin menelungkup di atas meja kaca.

"_Saa…_" Sakura menjawab acuh. Ia menegakkan kepalanya hingga menatap Sasuke dan meneliti wajah cowok itu dengan matanya yang mengantuk. "Tapi kau tidak mirip dengannya," komentar Sakura sebelum merebahkan kepalanya lagi.

"He? Mirip ah!" bantah Ino yang pernah melihat Itachi sebelumnya. "Kau benar-benar mengantuk ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak mirip. Dia lebih ramping dan sepertinya—" Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi, "—tidak berotot. Itachi itu tinggi berotot."

"Yee. Kupikir kau bicara soal wajahnya." Ino memberi Sakura satu sentilan di jidatnya yang lebar. "EH TUNGGU! Dari mana kau tahu Itachi berotot?"

Sasuke tidak tahu apa jawaban Sakura karena ia langsung kembali ke sofanya. Ia meremas tangannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin tanpa alasan sementara Ino masih juga penasaran dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Lalu terakhir Gaara." Iruka menatap si 'bungsu' No Exit yang baru saja melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Matsuri yang terkikik geli. "Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Iruka heran. "Ah sudahlah. Sekarang perkenalkan diri dulu. Dan duduk saja, saya tidak mau kamu jatuh **lagi**."

"Katakan itu pada Matsuri," ketus Gaara sambil mendelik ke arah cewek yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal sofa.

"Gaara-_sama_ pendendam sekali. 'Kan bukan salahku juga. Siapa suruh memaksa ingin lihat isi ponselku sampai terpeleset begitu?" Matsuri manyun.

"Itu karena kau memfotoku tanpa izin!" balas Gaara galak.

"Aku cuma ambil foto saat Gaara-_sama_ tidur saja kok. Habisnya lucu…"

"'Kan benar! Kau memang mengambilnya! Kemarikan ponselmu! Hapus sekarang juga!" Gaara malah jadi rusuh kembali dengan Matsuri.

"STOP! STOP!" Iruka memijat dahinya sementara Neji yang lebih cepat tanggap langsung bertindak memisahkan keduanya.

"Jangan banyak gerak, kakimu bisa terbentur." Neji mengingatkan. Di balik bahu Neji, Matsuri nyengir lebar.

Gaara mendesis rendah sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan menatap wajah-wajah yang tengah menghadapnya. "Sabaku Gaara," kata Gaara pendek tanpa minat. Iruka menatapnya tajam hingga mau tak mau Gaara melanjutkan. "Sembilan belas tahun. _Main dancer._"

Iruka menatap Gaara yang masih dengan tampang manyun unyunya. Ia menghela napas kemudian dan menarik keluar bukunya bersamaan dengan munculnya Hinata.

"Umino-_san_, ada yang ingin aku katakan," kata Hinata, tidak menyadari sepuluh sosok lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hinata! Kebetulan sekali! Kami sedang saling berkenalan. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu dulu."

Hinata tampak kaget saat sadar bahwa ruangan itu penuh dengan anggota No X, Matsuri, Lee, Tenten, Sakura juga Ino. "Ah, maafkan saya." Cepat-cepat, Hinata membungkuk. "Saya buru-buru tadi," tambahnya. "Ah… nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Asisten menejer No Exit."

Mereka yang memang sudah kenal dengan Hinata hanya mengangguk saja. Pun Lee dan Tenten tidak tertarik untuk bertanya karena melihat Hinata yang nampak ingin sekali menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kita semua sudah berkenalan. Sekarang saya akan memberi tahu apa saja yang perlu kalian lakukan. Terutama Sakura dan Ino." Iruka mengacungkan buku kecil itu, "Ini adalah perintah langsung Nyonya Tsunade."

"Sebentar, Umino-_san_. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan soal pembagian kamar dulu," sela Hinata.

"Eh? Boleh saja. Kebetulan saya juga sudah membaginya." Iruka membuka buku catatan itu. "Etoo… jadi di rumah ini ada delapan kamar. Empat di lantai dua, tiga di lantai satu, dan satu lagi di dekat halaman belakang. Yang satu itu khusus kamar untuk Lee. Untuk kalian para cowok, susunan kamar tidak ada yang berubah. Semua cowok di lantai satu kecuali Sasuke dan Neji, kalian di lantai dua. Naruto sekamar lagi dengan Sai, dan Gaara akan sekamar dengan saya. Hinata akan sekamar dengan Ino, Matsuri dengan Tenten. Hanya Sakura yang tidak sekamar dengan siapa-siapa. Apa semua paham?" Iruka mengangkat wajah dari catatannya setelah bicara panjang-lebar.

"Pahaaammm…" Naruto menjawab keras mewakili suara para cowok sementara yang cewek hanya mengangguk.

"Ano, kurasa sebaiknya Sakura_-chan_ tidur bertiga denganku dan Ino saja." Tiba-tiba Hinata menginterupsi.

"Dia tidak akan mau." Ino yang menjawab.

Hinata meneguk liurnya. "Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tidak bisa sekamar dengan banyak orang, Hinata_-chan_." Sakura bertopang dagu, menahan kepalanya yang terasa semakin berat. "Apalagi dengan Ino. Dia berbakat sekali merusak tempat. Aku tidak akan tahan."

"Sialan kau, Sakura." Ino menepuk lengan sepupunya itu. "Tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti!"

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban Sakura sebelum ia menenggelamkan kepala lagi di antara lengan.

"Oke…" Iruka melirik Hinata yang nampak belum puas dan Sakura yang sudah kembali dalam dunia setengah nyatanya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Lanjutkan saja." Neji yang juga sebenarnya agak mengantuk, mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Ya…" Iruka membuka catatannya lagi. "Nyonya mengatakan bahwa mobil Sakura dan Ino, juga semua pakaian dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan akan datang besok."—Ino menghela napas lega—"Tapi kalau keduanya melanggar aturan yang ditentukan, semua fasilitas akan dicabut."

"Untuk No Exit sendiri, karena kalian sedang hiatus, kalian tidak akan tampil dulu secara berkelompok. Namun aktivitas individu member tetap berlangsung. Minggu depan, Sasuke akan ada pemotretan dan _reading script_ drama terbaru, Naruto ada jadwal tampil di _variety show_, Sai harus ke kantor DANEnt untuk membicarakan masalah pengisian _ost_ drama, dan Neji ada syuting CF. Khusus Gaara, kau akan istirahat penuh sampai kakimu sembuh. Aktivitas yang diizinkan hanya latihan vokal. Mengerti?" Iruka menatap mereka satu-satu dan berhenti di wajah Gaara yang berubah datar sekali. Kelihatannya tidak suka dengan jadwalnya.

"Berikutnya tugas untuk Sakura dan Ino," Iruka tak merespon rajukan Gaara dan menatap dua nona besar itu. Ino menegakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman, sementara Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga membuka matanya yang semakin lengket. "Nyonya secara spesifik meminta kalian menjadi asisten pribadi salah satu member. Karena itu, Sakura akan mendampingi Sasuke dan Ino mendampingi Sai."

"Apa?" Ino merespon cepat.

"Saya tahu, saya tahu kalau kalian tidak suka." Iruka cepat-cepat menyambar. "Tapi nyonya tidak akan mengizinkan kalian menangani Gaara karena itu sama saja tidak melakukan apa-apa. Naruto sendiri bisa melakukan tugasnya tanpa pendamping. Neji akan didampingi saya. Maka dari itu kalian akan mendampingi Sasuke dan Sai."

"Tapi… _kenapa?_ Kenapa harus dengan dia?" Ino mengerang. Ia tidak peduli jika ucapannya menyinggung Sai.

"Aku juga tidak mau," Sai nyeletuk dari balik syalnya.

"Begini," Iruka mencoba menjelaskan. "Tadinya saya ingin memasangkan Ino dengan Sasuke berhubung Ino tahu tentang dunia _modeling_. Tapi Ino sendiri masih terikat kontrak dengan salah satu _brand_ sehingga otomatis waktu bebasnya juga sedikit. Sasuke memiliki jadwal paling padat di antara semua member, jadi pendampingnya juga harus memiliki waktu luang yang memadai. Karena itu, Sakura-lah yang mendampingi Sasuke."

Ino mendecak keras dan langsung pasang wajah bete. Di sebelahnya, Sakura mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Apa sudah boleh tidur?" tanya cewek itu pelan.

"Eh? Y-ya. Saya rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Jadwal kalian akan menyusul nanti. Kalau ada tambahan, saya akan memberi tahu. Nah, sekarang silahkan ke kamar masing-masing. Selamat tidur semuanya."

Dan begitulah rapat perdana di ruang tengah _Black_ _Nest_. Satu per satu, mereka pergi menuju kamar masing-masing. Iruka membantu Gaara bangun dari sofa. Lee memberi satu ucapan selamat tidur yang manis pada Sakura yang sepertinya tak didengar saking ngantuknya. Tujuh orang lain yang tidur di lantai dua berbaris menaiki tangga lantas berpencar ke arah pintu-pintu kamar yang terbuka, menunjukkan tas dan barang bawaan mereka yang sudah Hinata letakkan di masing-masing kamar. Namun Sakura terpaksa menyeret ranselnya sambil terkantuk-kantuk karena Hinata meletakkannya di kamarnya dan Ino.

"Aw."

Sakura memekik pelan saat dahinya membentur sesuatu—ia berjalan sambil tidur, atau tidur sambil jalan, tak ada bedanya—yang berada di tengah-tengah lorong.

"Ah." Saat Sakura mendongak dengan mata beriris hijau daunnya, didapatinya 'partnernya' balas menatapnya dari atas tulang hidung yang tinggi. Keduanya—dan entah mengapa Sasuke juga bergeming—saling bertatapan hingga Sakura berujar pelan. "_Oyasumi, _Uke_-chan."_ Kemudian ia kembali berjalan.

"_Oyasumi…"_ Sasuke menyahut tak kalah pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk juga karena ia baru tersadar kalau Sakura memanggilnya 'Uke_-chan'_ tepat saat punggung cewek itu menghilang di balik pintu. "Hei!" ia berseru namun sudah terlambat.

Sasuke mendengus keras atas kelakuan cewek itu. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandangi daun pintu kamar Sakura, seperti menunggu untuk terbuka kembali.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil dan masuk ke kamarnya. Entah pikiran apa yang coba diusir oleh cowok itu dari pikirannya. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, satu tingkah yang tidak pernah ia lakukan di depan orang lain.

Tapi ia tidak sadar, ada sepasang mata serupa bulan yang bersinar di luar sana tengah mengamatinya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan permohonan maaf untuk kawan tertjintah—Ni****_-chan—_****karena saya gagal memegang janji untuk mempublish birthday fic buat dia. Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini teruntuk dikau yang habis meniup lilin di atas kuburan XD (****_like, seriously?_**** Cyin, emangnya kue mahal banget apa buat dibeli sampai diganti jadi kuburan? Plis lah gue merinding ini :v).**

**AND HAPPY BIRTH DAY!**

**Kado nyusul ya cyin XD**

**Ayo-ayo, reader juga boleh ikut ucapin buat Ni****_-chan_**** yang ultah tanggal 28 September ini XD semoga dia sehat selalu dan selalu dalam lindungan-Nya ****J**** (****_btw,_**** saya ultah bulan depan loooh. Tanggal 7 /gaknanya).**

**Nah udah ya.**

**Sekarang soal fic. Makasih banyak buat yang sudah bersedia baca, review, fave dan follow :3. Dan sekali lagi maaf untuk yang dibuat bingung di ****_chapter_**** cebelumnya *bow* saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan, pairnya adalah ****NejiTen, SaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu dan ShikaTema. Cuma Temari dan Shikamaru memang belum muncul.**

**Semoga pertanyaan soal usia dan pairnya sudah jelas ya di sini—tapi beberapa hal masih misteri dong ya, gak seru ah kalau dibongkar semua :3 (dan saya yakin ada yang bakal bingung lagi di kotak repiu XD gapapa. Tanya aja). Dan saya tidak janji akan bisa meng-update secara cepat dan teratur. Mohon pengertiannya ya. **

**Err… saya kok bingung mau ngomong apa XD nyahaha. Mungkin soal lagu? Karena ini fic ****_boyband_**** jelas ada part nyanyinya lah ya. Nah, itu 100 % karangan saya. Termasuk yang dinyanyiin Sai :3 kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Eh iya, soal rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati memang agak mirip di full house, tapi lebih besar. Mungkin nanti akan saya lampirkan ****_link_**** ke gambarnya.**

**Mohon maaf jika tidak ada ****_fluffy scene_****-nya karena kan baru kenal. Masa udah modus-modusan XDD. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ya~**

**Ah. Satu lagi.**

**MAAF YA CHARANYA JADI OOC SEMUAAAA. PLIS JANGAN ****_BULLY_**** SAIAAA XDDD DAN MAAF JIKA PEMBAGIAN ****_SCENE-_****NYA TIDAK RATA. SAYA MASIH BERUSAHA DXX**

**Thanks to : Kay Yamanaka (maaf, saya tidak bisa mengabulkan ****_request_**** Anda), alexaryan55, ifaharra sasusaku, agung. , Mulberry Redblack, , Kimura Megumi (ada saatnya Gaara terpaksa gwiyomi. Saya akan dengan senang hati membuat bagian itu XD) , Asterella Roxanne, , hikari yuuchigo, rzkamalia1102, ikalutfi97, arannis, Lhylia Kiryu, , amexki chan, oucha, dan SpindleTree.**

**_Jaa naaa~~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Exit, No Choice [Web of Life]**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

**Pair : NejiTen, SaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema.**

**(Pair di atas adalah pair yang akan bersatu di ****_ending,_**** jadi jangan heran kalau di beberapa chapter seperti mereka bermusuhan atau tertarik dengan tokoh lain, namanya juga konflik :'D Dan tolong jangan ****_bully_**** saya~~~)**

**_Happy reading_****, ****_minna_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_"_Kaa-chan _mau ke mana?"_

_Gadis kecil berpakaian serba putih itu tenggelam dalam pelukan erat ibunya. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh sang ibu yang menenangkan. Tapi ia tau ada yang salah. Sesuatu, dari cara ibunya yang berlebihan memeluknya dan suara ibunya yang bergetar saat berbicara._

_"_Kaa-chan_?" Gadis itu mulai merasa sedikit takut dan tidak nyaman dalam pelukan ibunya. Tapi kemudian ibunya melepaskannya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Ibunya berlutut di hadapannya agar wajah mereka sejajar. Mata ibunya menatapnya dengan gelisah, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan tapi tak bisa._

_"Sakura…" bisik ibunya. "Dengar."_

_Gadis itu mungkin baru berusia 6 tahun tapi ia tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan ibunya adalah hal serius. Jadi ia mendengarkan baik-baik._

_"_Kaa-chan_ sayang sekali sama Sakura. Tapi _Kaa-chan_ mau pergi dulu. Sakura tinggal di sini dulu sama nenek ya?" Hati gadis itu mencelos. Apa artinya ia tidak bisa melihat ibunya lagi?_

_"_Kaa-chan_…?" mata beriris sewarna klorofil itu menatap ibunya yang tiba-tiba menunduk dan diam._

_"Dengarkan kata-kata _Kaa-chan_ ya, Sayang ya?" Wajah ibunya tiba-tiba memerah seakan menahan tangis. Alisnya berkerut, tapi tidak ada air mata. "Sakura jangan nakal. Sakura harus rukun sama Ino ya? Sakura jadi anak yang baik, sayang sama nenek, sayang sama Ino dan paman juga bibi. Kalau ada yang jahat sama Sakura, Sakura jangan marah. Sakura maafin ya?"_

_Meski ragu, gadis itu mengangguk dan sekali lagi ibunya memeluknya erat. Secara naluriah, gadis itu balas memeluk ibunya dengan lebih erat. Tapi kemudian ibunya mencium pipinya yang merona, berdiri, dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu mobil itu pun pergi. Gadis itu menatapnya sampai mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi. Dalam hati ia bertanya, kapan ia akan melihat mobil itu kembali._

_"_Kaa-chan..."

"Kaa-chan..."

"Kaa-chan..."

"Kaa—"

"—OKAA-SAN!"

Sakura membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan langsung menegakkan tubuh. Piyama putihnya menempel lepek di tubuh yang penuh keringat dan dadanya naik turun memompa oksigen ke paru-parunya yang sesak.

"Okaa-san..." Sakura berbisik lirih segera setelah sadar kalau ia hanya bermimpi. Tangannya naik dan meremas bagian depan piyamanya. Tidak. Ia benci perasaan sesak ini, perasaan sedih ini, perasaan ditinggalkan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar setelah ia bertahun-tahun mencoba menguburnya.

Sakura menelan dengan susah payah dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Diliriknya jam beker digital di atas nakas, 5. 55 pagi. Masih terlalu cepat untuknya bangun tidur jadi Sakura mengelap keringat di dahinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

Atau begitulah maunya sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari dekat pintu.

Sakura memutar leher, mencoba melihat sesuatu yang nampak di dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Sedetik, dua detik... Sakura hampir yakin ia salah lihat. Tapi ia kemudian benar-benar melihatnya.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

Jadi model bukan pekerjaan mudah. Diet, olahraga, dan pelatihan membentuk gestur tubuh yang tepat dengan ekspresi wajah yang sesuai menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Ada yang bilang kebanyakan model mengidap anorexia, tapi Ino bisa pastikan kalau ia bukan salah satunya. Tubuh semampai bak _Barbie _miliknya sebagian memang sudah bawaan lahir namun untuk sebagian yang lain, dibutuhkan banyak usaha untuk membentuknya. Karena itulah saat ini si cantik beriris mata sewarna batu _aquamarine_ itu berlari di tepi pantai dengan tubuh terbalut pakaian _training_ berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen ungu gelap.

Berbeda dengan sepupunya yang tipe-tipe _nerd _penggila buku, Ino lebih menyukai kegiatan luar ruangan. Tentu saja olahraga termasuk salah satunya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan larinya ini, ia akan melakukan latihan kelentukan tubuh dan yoga hingga jam sarapan tiba. Mungkin benar ia tidak suka villa yang disediakan neneknya, tapi pemandangan pantai benar-benar membantunya menghilangkan aura negatif yang sudah menyelubunginya dari kemarin. Suara ombak dan burung camar yang mulai beterbangan terdengar begitu merdu. Sambil meneruskan larinya, Ino mendengarkan tiap alunan musik alam yang tertangkap telinganya—

—atau juga bukan.

"Suara siapa itu..." Ino menghentikan larinya, mencoba menyipitkan mata ke arah sumber suara. Kabut tipis yang melayang rendah sedikit mengganggu jarak pandangnya. Tapi ia tidak perlu menunggu semua kabut itu hilang untuk tahu siapa gerangan yang pagi-pagi buta begini tengah bernyanyi di tepi pantai.

Lorelei?

Bukan lah! Sejak kapan Lorelei operasi pita suara hingga suaranya berubah nge-_bass _macem cowok?!

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran konyol itu dari otaknya. Yang jelas ini suara cowok yang nyanyiannya benar-benar mengingatkan Ino pada sosok mitos dari Yunani yang berwujud wanita dengan suara emas, yang nyanyiannya mengundang para pelaut untuk kemudian dihancurkan.

Jadi... siapa?

Siapa orang yang suaranya terdengar begitu jernih menyanyikan nada-nada tinggi yang ikut bergulung bersama ombak? Siapa orang yang bisa menyihir kaki-kaki Ino hingga tanpa sadar melangkah mendekat?

Ah.

Itu cuma Sai.

Ino ralat ucapannya tadi begitu ia melihat sang _lead vocal_ No Exit yang berdiri begitu dekat bibir pantai, dengan air membasahi kaki-kaki pucat yang tenggelam di pasir putih yang lembut. Sejenak, ingatannya kembali di waktu malam saat ia mendengar Sai bernyanyi untuk Matsuri. Itu adalah lagu yang diciptakan Shikamaru untuk mengenang_nya._ Dan setahu Ino, Shikamaru tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyanyikan lagu itu selain dirinya.

Ino berhenti tak jauh dari cowok yang masih begitu serius bernyanyi dengan mata terpejam. Yang bisa Ino tangkap hanya nada-nada tinggi yang melebur dengan suara deburan ombak hingga tidak bisa ia mengerti. Anehnya, ia tetap bisa merasakan emosi dalam suara Sai. Emosi yang sama seperti semalam. Sekali lagi, Sai berhasil melempar Ino ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

_"Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya. Kado apa yang harus kita beri? Tadinya sih aku mau minta Sakura membantuku membuatkan kue, tapi suster kepala bilang dia tidak boleh makan yang manis-manis lagi." Ino berceloteh panjang dengan tangan sibuk mencatat hal-hal apa yang mungkin disukai remaja usia 15 tahun. Sementara ia begitu semangat, lawan yang diajak bicara hanya menggumam rendah dan terus memunggungi Ino._

_"Shika-kun! Katakan sesuatu!" akhirnya Ino kehilangan kesabarannya juga dan bangkit menghampiri sang sahabat yang duduk kaku dengan pensil di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri menahan sebuah kertas polos._

_"Kau sedang apa?" Ino mengerutkan dahi. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bingung._

_"Menulis lagu." Shikamaru menjawab pendek._

_"Untuk diserahkan ke pelatih? Apa untuk lomba?" Ino bertanya lagi._

_"Untuk kado ulang tahun! Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku berpikir!" Shikamaru membuang muka ke arah lain, wajahnya benar-benar serius._

_"Shika-kun curaaaannng! Kau menolak membuatkan lagu untukku saat aku ulang tahun! Curang! Curaaaanggg!" melihat tindak pilih kasih sang sahabat, Ino langsung protes keras. Ia menarik-narik lengan T-shirt yang dipakai Shikamaru yang dibalas denagn dengusan napas lelah tanpa satu kata pun. "Huwaaaannnggg! Shika-kun jahat! Jahat! Jahaaaaaat!"_

_"DIAM JELEK!"_

_Tidak tahan, Shikamaru membekap mulut Ino dengan tangannya. Wajahnya bete luar biasa. Bagaimana caranya bisa merangkai kata indah jika pikirannya diagresi cewek cerewet yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun berstatus sebagai sahabatnya? Lagipula apa yang sebenarnya nona muda ini inginkan? Bukannya ia sudah mendapat kuda poni dari neneknya yang kaya? Lagunya paling hanya dijadikan bahan olokan._

_"Merepotkan sekali sih..." Shikamaru menggerutu dan kembali ke kertas dan pensilnya, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya lagi. Tapi belum ada semenit, isakan mulai terdengar. Aish..._

_"Hiks... Shika-kun jahat..." Begitu Shikamaru menoleh lagi, Ino sudah tertunduk dengan air mata membanjir. _What a Drama Queen...

_Tapi bagaimanapun, Shikamaru lemah dengan air mata. Terutama air mata Ino._

_"Baiklah... aku akan izinkan kau yang menyanyikannya, tapi sekarang diam dulu. Mengerti?" Dengan lembut, Shikamaru menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kemerahan Ino._

_"Yeiiii! Aku sayang Shikamaru! Ahahaha."_

_Padahal Shikamaru tahu Ino hanya menangis bohongan, lihat saja senyumnya sekarang. Tapi ia malah balas tersenyum dan membiarkan cewek itu menggerecokinya sepanjang sore dengan dalih membantu menyusun lirik lagu demi teman mereka yang akan berulang tahun. Ino bahkan pura-pura latihan vokal sementara Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya lalu. Namun, mereka berdua senang. Bayangan tentang mereka bernyanyi untuk _dia _yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang membuat sore itu berlalu begitu cepat dan digantikan dengan malam. _

_Hanya sayang, hari yang mereka tunggu tidak pernah datang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau sedang apa?"

Ino terlonjak, ia begitu larut dengan pikirannya hingga tidak sadar kalau Sai sudah berdiri di hadapannya, jaraknya cukup dekat hingga cowok itu bisa melihat jelas warna mata Ino. Sama seperti semalam, di leher cowok itu melilit sebuah syal hitam yang ujungnya basah terkena percikan air laut.

"Lari." Ino menjawab seadanya ketika ia sudah berhasil menguasai diri. Sai terlihat mengerutkan sedikit alisnya. Ino tidak berpikir Sai akan tertarik dengan jawabannya dan memang benar. Cowok itu hendak berbalik ketika Ino memutuskan untuk menahannya.

"Semalam...," Ino menggantung ucapannya, menahan napas sebentar sebelum menatap Sai lagi. Pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan bukan hal main-main, wajar jika ia tegang. Apalagi setelah tadi otaknya dipaksa mengingat lagi kenangan yang Ino kira tidak akan muncul lagi—setidaknya selama ia tidak bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru. "Semalam, lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu... apa Shikamaru yang memberitahumu?"

Reaksi Sai yang Ino duga akan datar-datar saja, rupanya meleset jauh. Seluruh tubuh cowok itu tegang dan ia mundur selangkah. Meski memang tatapan matanya masih juga tak berubah, namun sekelebat rasa takut membayang di mata kelamnya.

"Apa kau kenal Shikamaru?" Sai malah balik bertanya. "Benar-benar kenal?"

"Aku yang duluan bertanya. Kau tinggal menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'." Ino mendengus tak suka, jiwa nona besarnya kambuh saat ia tidak langsung mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Namun, Sai masih juga tegang dan tidak menjawabnya. Hanya saja kali ini kilat ketakutan terbaca jelas di matanya. Tidak tahan dengan kebisuan Sai, akhirnya Ino mengambil tindakan sendiri. Ia mengibas rambut panjangnya ke belakang sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Entah bagaimana kau bisa tahu lagu itu. Tapi aku ingin kau untuk tidak menyanyikan lagu itu di hadapanku. Bisa?"

Sai seolah sadar setelah mendengar permintaan—atau perintah lebih tepatnya—Ino. Tatapan mata kelamnya lurus menghujam di pupil mata Ino. "Apa kau 'dia'?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Jika saja ombak sedang menggulung, Ino mungkin tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Sekarang gantian Ino yang dibuat kaku.

'Dia.'

Ino semakin tidak yakin ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka, dan ia sudah berpikir untuk langsung berlari saja. Ini mungkin terkesan sepele dan tidak jelas sama sekali, pun Ino sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan apa-apa, bahwa membicarakan 'dia' seringan ini setelah 5 tahun tidak pernah mengungkitnya sama sekali bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatnya sesak napas hingga sebegininya.

Ino baru ingin mengucapkan 'lupakan saja' saat Sai menepuk bahunya keras dan menunjuk ke satu titik di kejauhan diiringi pekikan terkejut. "Itu Haruno-san 'kan?"

Ino mengikuti arah tangan Sai menunjuk yang lurus tertuju ke puncak _Black Nest_ yang tingginya hampir 10 meter dari atas tanah dan melihat sepupunya yang masih terbalut piyama putih berdiri di sana, berjalan makin dekat ke tepian dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tidak ada yang berani menarik napas atau bahkan berteriak saat Sakura semakin mendekati tepian tak berpagar atap _Black Nest_ dan terus melangkah dengan tangan yang perlahan terangkat, menggapai kekosongan yang ada di depannya.

_Tidak..._

"SAKURAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna ungu metalik terlihat memasuki halaman parkir DANEnt. Dari luar, tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari mobil itu selain plat nomornya yang bukan merupakan plat nomor Kota Konoha. Namun, di dalam mobil itu menghentak kuat musik _techno _yang mengiringi kelima suara berbeda warna dan karakteristik yang saling bersahutan. Mengabaikan tingkat kebisingan yang dihasilkan _speaker_ mobilnya, sang pengemudi—seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir asal namun malah terlihat seksi—malah asyik sendiri melakukan _headbang_. Untung saja tidak sampai mengenai kemudi mobilnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian lagu itu berakhir, berganti menjadi lagu _mellow_ bertempo lambat yang sudah sejak tadi ditunggu wanita itu. Sambil mengistirahatkan punggung di kursi kemudi, tangannya meraih kotak CD yang ada di atas _dashboard _mobil yang memampangkan kelima wajah muda yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Perlahan, intro lagu pun mengalun. Dibuka dengan suara sang _lead vocal_, Sai. Kenapa wanita itu tahu? Nanti saja jawabnya. Sekarang wanita itu serius mendengarkan tiap lirik yang dinyanyikan Sai dengan sepenuh hati. Mengabaikan fakta wajah sang penyanyi yang datar sedatar beton jalanan dengan senyum yang tidak sampai ke mata—ia heran kenapa bisa ada banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya—, wanita itu bisa merasakan emosi yang begitu kuat hingga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Memang benar kata adiknya, jangan menganggap sepele kekuatan nyanyian seorang Sai.

Ah. Sekarang suara penyanyi lain yang dikenali wanita itu sebagai suara sang _leader,_ Neji. Suaranya memang tidak se-wow suara Sai, namun kalau mendengarkan sambil memvisualisasikan paras cowok itu di pikiran, sudah dijamin cewek manapun meleleh hingga ke trotoar jalanan. Apalagi lagu yang dinyanyikan begitu menyentuh hati, tentang pria yang ditinggal pergi cintanya. Uh. Wanita itu jadi ikut sesak sendiri karena begitu menghayatinya. Ia bukannya berlebihan, hanya saja pekerjaannya memang menuntutnya untuk bisa menyelami setiap kata dalam sebuah lagu dan mengubahnya menjadi gambar dan gerakan.

Ah. Teringat pekerjaan membuat wanita itu sadar dan bergegas mengambil tas di kursi belakang. Ia ada janji dengan Umino Iruka tentang teknis pembuatan _video_ _clip_ No X yang baru. Ya. Dia adalah sutradara yang didatangkan langsung dari Suna. Spesialisasi wanita itu dalam mengeluarkan sisi dramatis sebuah lagu tak pernah gagal membuat _video_ _clip_-nya menjadi _video_ _clip_ yang paling banyak ditonton orang.

Untuk itu DANEnt mengiminginya dengan bayaran yang besar. Namun bukan itu alasan utama sang wanita untuk menerimanya, melainkan hal lain yang benar-benar ingin diketahuinya.

Ditatapnya lagi kotak CD itu dan membaliknya. Di atas _cover_ belakang itu tercetak nama orang yang ingin sekali ditemuinya.

**Title : Learn to Life Again**

**Artist : No X**

**Song writer, Song composer : Nara Shikamaru**

_Nara Shikamaru..._

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Saya tahu chapter ini sangat pendek dibanding chapter sebelumnya yang sampai 7000 words. Saya juga niatnya mau nahan fic ini sampai setidaknya 5000 words (ini sekitar 2000 words) cuma saya gak enak sama yang udah sedia nunggu. Saya sungguh minta maaf dan berterima kasih karena kalian membaca cerita saya, me-review-nya, mem-fave maupun follow, semuanya sangat berarti buat saya. Karena itu, sebagai 'pengganjal penunda lapar' sebelum saya menghilang untuk UAS (padahal sebelumnya juga sudah hilang DX ), saya akhirnya mutusin upload chapter-yang sangat pendek sekali-ini. Ceritanya mungkin makin aneh, tapi saya gak ada niat untuk nulis fic ini dengan buru-buru. Temari bahkan baru muncul dan Shikamaru baru ada di chapter depan. Jadi semoga kalian bisa bersabar dengan saya dan tetap membaca cerita ini.**

**Kalian boleh heran dan tanya-tanya 'Ini cerita setan ya? Cerita hantu?' di kotak review. Saya akan jawab di chapter selanjutnya XDD Dan sekali lagi untuk pairing... jujur, saya agak sulit membuat cinta segi tiga kalau gak ada chemistry yang kuat. Sebenernya ada yang cinta bersegi-segi sih di fic ini, cuma belum keliatan aja. Tapi untuk ItaSasuSaku itu rasanya gak akan terjadi di fic ini mengingat personality Sakura yang begitu (?).**

**Ah. Ini satu hadiah kecil, bocoran plot. Apa kalian bisa tebak siapa yang saya maksud? LOL. It's my FB's stat actually~**

**"Jadi, yang ini lupa ingatan. Yang ini kehilangan temannya. Yang ini diangkat anak sama yang ini. Yang ini ditabrak sama orangtua yang ini. Yang ini taunya kakak adik. Yang ini punya kerusakan syaraf. Yang ini gara-gara itu jadi bisa liat makhluk astral. Yang ini lari dari keluarganya yang bangsawan."**

**Silahkan tebak-tebakan di kotak review XD**

**Jaa na~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Exit, No Choice [Web of Life]**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

**Pair : NejiTen, SaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema.**

**(Pair di atas adalah pair yang akan bersatu di ****_ending,_**** jadi jangan heran kalau di beberapa chapter seperti mereka bermusuhan atau tertarik dengan tokoh lain, namanya juga konflik :'D Dan tolong jangan ****_bully_**** saya~~~)**

**_Happy reading_****, ****_minna_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizune sedang asyik menyeduh _ocha_ sambil bersenandung riang. Di dekat kakinya, Tonton tengah mengendus pot bunga yang baru saja disiram. Ekor babi kecil itu bergerak lucu mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang kadang melompat girang. Ah. Enaknya jadi hewan, bisa terus senang tanpa peduli sekitar.

Diliriknya jam besar di dinding. Masih ada sekitar dua jam sebelum Iruka datang. Hari ini manajer dengan senyum yang menenangkan itu akan datang ke kantor DANEnt untuk membicarakan rencana pembuatan _video clip_ No X dan juga Sai yang akan mengisi _soundtrack_ drama yang akan dibintangi oleh Sasuke. Senang juga rasanya bisa bertemu dengan pria manis itu meski harus mengurusi pekerjaan juga.

Selesai menyeduh teh, ia langsung menghidangkannya pada sang nyonya besar pemilik DANEnt—Senju Tsunade—yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan datar. Akhir-akhir ini suasana hati nyonyanya itu sedang tidak sebaik biasanya. Mungkin karena berita tentang skandal No X yang belum mereda juga.

"Diminum dulu tehnya, Nyonya." Shizune mendorong cangkir teh lebih dekat.

Mendengus gusar, Tsunade meminum tehnya sedikit. Bola matanya mengerling ke arah pintu masuk. "Ke mana Umino? Dia harusnya sudah tiba."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Perjalanan cukup jauh dari sana." Shizune mencoba menenangkan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sutradara Suna itu? Apa sudah ada kabar? Bukankah harusnya ia datang hari ini? Dan Shikamaru. Jangan bilang dia ketiduran entah di mana. Ia harus hadir kali ini." Rentetan pertanyaan Tsunade yang bernada jengkel membuat Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Saya yakin mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Dan benar saja, pintu di belakang Shizune terbuka, membingkai seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir rambut yang agak ... unik. Sebuah kipas lipat kecil terselip di ikat pinggangnya.

"Temari-san!" Shizune berseru senang, setidaknya hilang satu alasan bagi Tsunade untuk marah-marah di pagi hari. "Senang sekali Anda bisa datang. Silahkan duduk."

Temari yang agak sedikit bingung, mengikuti ajakan Shizune yang menarikkan satu kursi untuknya. Tsunade ikut berdiri dan menghampiri sutradara muda itu.

"Bagaimana perjalanan Anda?" tanya Tsunade sambil duduk di hadapan Temari.

Temari menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim semi. Saya suka melihat bunga."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tsunade memberikan isyarat pada Shizune untuk membuatkan minuman. "Apa Anda suka kopi?"

"A-ah ... saya tidak suka yang pahit. Apa ada teh camomile?" Temari menatap Shizune.

Shizune mengangguk paham. "Tunggu sebentar."

Sambil menunggu Shizune, Tsunade berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Memang ada baiknya mereka menunggu Iruka dan Shikamaru dulu. Tapi, ia rasa itu akan membuang waktu.

"Kedatangan Anda hari ini ..., saya harap itu artinya Anda bersedia mengikat kontrak dengan DANEnt."

Temari tersenyum. "Saya merasa tersanjung Nyonya meminta saya secara langsung untuk menangani video No Exit." Tsunade memasang senyum formalnya. "Hanya ..., saya pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melempar _single _ke pasaran 'kan? Dan bukannya mereka sedang hiatus?"

"Justru karena itu, saya ingin menyiapkan _come back_ mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sesuatu yang spektakuler."

Temari tersenyum. "Wah. Itu harapan yang besar sekali."

"Tapi, saya bisa mengharapkan hal itu dari Anda, 'kan?" ada sedikit nada menantang dalam suara Tsunade. Ah. Temari sudah dengar tentangnya. Ini tidak membuatnya kaget lagi. Seorang yang perfeksionis seperti Tsunade sudah pasti menuntut yang terbaik.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Membuang semua keraguan dan mempertaruhkan semua harga diri, Temari menjawab mantap.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa mulai membicarakan _MoU_-nya?" Tsunade hendak memanggil Shizune untuk menyiapkan materai dan kontrak yang sudah disusun sebelumnya. Tapi, ia menemukan asistennya itu sedang menerima telepon. Wajahnya yang berubah pucat dan tegang membuat Tsunade memicingkan mata. "Siapa?" tanyanya. Tapi Shizune masih memegangi erat ponsel yang menempel di telinga, mendengarkan seseorang bicara dari ujung sana.

Temari ikut terbawa suasana. Tanpa sadar ia menegakkan tubuh dan bolak-balik mengamati wajah kedua wanita itu. "Apa ada masalah?" gumamnya pelan, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Shizune! Siapa yang meneleponmu?!" Kediaman Shizune membuat Tsunade semakin curiga dan bergegas menghampiri bar. Tangannya mencoba merampas ponsel Shizune, tapi asistennya itu berkelit hingga menyenggol jatuh cangkir teh untuk Temari.

"Shizune!" teriakan peringatan lain dari Tsunade dan akhirnya Shizune menatap sang atasan. Matanya membesar dan menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan aneh.

"No-nona Sakura ..." Shizune terbata. Air mata tiba-tiba membayang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tsunade menyambar ponsel di tangan Shizune dan berteriak. "Halo! Halo!" tapi sambungannya sudah terputus. "Sialan!" Ia lantas kembali menatap Shizune. "Katakan! Sakura kenapa?!"

Aura ketegangan yang tiba-tiba naik di ruangan itu membuat Temari tak nyaman. Ia ikut berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati mereka. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Shizune melirik Temari sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Tsunade, air matanya sudah tak terbendung dan akhirnya menetes.

"No-nona Sakura menusuk Tenten ..."

.

.

.

.

Suasana di lantai dua _Black Nest_ benar-benar menegangkan. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam segala daya upaya dikerahkan untuk menenangkan Sakura. Tenten sebagai orang yang pertama menemukan Sakura di atap, diungsikan ke sudut terjauh karena lengannya tergores pisau dapur yang tanpa sadar ia bawa-bawa. Darahnya sekarang bahkan mulai merembes ke apron berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

Sementara itu, Iruka sudah pucat pasi menjelaskan keadaan pada Shizune. Matanya menatap awas ke arah pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka. Dari sana, terus saja berlemparan barang-barang. Terakhir, sebuah lampu meja sukses menabrak tembok dan hancur menjadi serpihan di lorong, membuat kamar itu sulit didekati akibat ceceran kaca tak berwarna itu.

Sai muncul dari lantai satu sambil membawa es batu yang dibungkus plastik dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang sedang menekan luka di lengan Tenten agar tidak terus terbuka. Tapi darah tetap tidak mau berhenti dari bekas sayatan itu. Tenten sendiri sudah pucat pasi dan terlihat siap pingsan kapan saja.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, nada panik terdengar dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi Hinata sedang pergi bersama Lee untuk mencari dokter terdekat. Katanya, ada sebuah klinik yang jaraknya sekitar dua kilometer dari sini." Sai lalu berteriak ke lantai bawah. "Jangan naik ke sini!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Aku mau lihat!" Teriakan Sai dibalas teriakan penasaran Matsuri. "AW! Kenapa Gaara_-sama_ memukulku?!"

"Diam saja!"

"Apa mereka tidak apa di bawah?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Untuk sekarang saja, ia lupa kalau sedang bertengkar dengan Sai. Sai pun begitu.

"Biarkan mereka. Bagaimana dengan cewek itu?" Sai melempar tatapan khawatir ke arah pintu kamar Sakura yang kali ini tak lagi memuntahkan benda. Gantinya, terdengar teriakan histeris milik cucu DANEnt yang seolah menggetarkan lantai dua. "Kami_-sama_! kenapa dengan dia?!"

"PERGIIII!"

—PRANG—

"Keluar, Neji! Keluar!"

"Tapi—"

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"PERGIII! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI!"

"NEJI! KELUAR! SEKARANG!"

Adu teriak itu terhenti ketika sang leader berambut panjang menghambur dari dalam kamar dengan melompati pecahan kaca di lorong. Iruka yang sudah berhenti menelepon segera menghampiri untuk memastikan Neji tidak terluka.

"Bagaimana di dalam?" Iruka membolak-balik kedua telapak tangan Neji, memastikan tidak ada darah yang menetes dari sana. Neji yang terlihat panik baru kali ini dilihat Iruka.

"Keadaannya tidak bagus. Sakura terus memukuli Ino, tapi Ino terus memeluk Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa!" Neji mengakhirinya dengan erangan.

"Aku sudah menelepon Shizune dan memintanya datang secepat mungkin." Iruka tak bisa berpura-pura tenang. Apalagi teriakan-teriakan lain masih terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASSS!"

"SAKURA!"

"PERGI! PERGI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Terdengar suara benda menabrak sesuatu, diikuti suara benda-benda terjatuh. Mungkin itu Ino yang menubruk meja rias. Sesaat, teriakan itu terhenti dan Ino muncul dari dalam kamar.

"INO!" Iruka yang pertama berlari menyongsong Ino yang bahkan tak peduli kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca. Cewek itu mencengkram bahu Iruka kuat-kuat dan berusaha bicara dengan sedikit ketenangannya yang tersisa.

"To-tolong pergi ke apotek. Belikan obat untuk Sakura. Namanya Xanax, atau Zyprax."

Iruka, Sai, bahkan Sasuke terpaku untuk sesaat seolah Ino baru saja bicara dalam bahasa planet Mars. Namun, itu disebabkan oleh wujud Ino yang benar-benar tak karuan. Rambut pirang panjangnya kusut tak berbentuk. Di rahang sebelah kirinya tercetak luka gores panjang yang meneteskan darah ke atas baju _training_-nya yang koyak di bagian depan. Iruka sekarang bingung harus khawatir pada yang mana. Apalagi Ino terlihat habis menangis karena ujung hidungnya memerah dan matanya berair.

"Kenapa bengong? CEPAT!"

Iruka pun berlari secepat kilat ke lantai bawah untuk melaksanakan perintah Ino. Samar terdengar seruan keheranan Gaara dan Matsuri yang berkeras ingin ikut tapi dipaksa tetap tinggal.

Napas Ino menderu, bisa dilihat dari dadanya yang naik-turun dengan cepat. Tapi ia memaksakan diri menghampiri Tenten yang terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Ada setetes air mata yang jatuh saat Ino melihat darah yang mulai mengering di atas baju Tenten. Dengan kasar ia meremas rambut kebanggaannya dan mengerang mendapati Tenten terlalu lemas untuk menjawab dan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke dan Sai saling lirik. Tidak yakin apa mereka harus menenangkan Ino juga. Si pirang cantik itu bahkan seperti mengabaikan mereka dan menggeram dengan suara rendah, mengucapkan entah apa dan tenggelam dalam kepanikannya sendiri.

Ketiadaan suara jeritan Sakura otomatis membuat suasana menjadi sunyi mendadak. Gaara dan Matsuri yang ada di lantai bawah bahkan tidak menginterupsi hingga sebuah dering monoton memecah kesunyian itu.

"Ne-Nenek?"

Seperti ditarik tali tak kasat mata, kepala Sasuke dan Sai refleks menoleh ke arah Ino. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan-tahan oleh cewek itu perlahan membanjir membasahi pipi, membasuh darah yang masih menetes dari luka.

"Aku tidak tahu ...," isak Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Tadi dia mau lompat dari atap ... aku gak tahu harus gimana lagi ... aku udah peluk dia erat-erat ... Nenek, cepat ke sini ... aku takut Sakura kenapa-napa ... obatnya juga gak ada!"

Ino menangis tanpa suara sementara neneknya bicara dari ujung sana. Sepertinya Tsunade sedang dalam perjalanan karena Ino terlihat sedikit tenang ketika memutus sambungan. Namun, kekeruhan wajahnya tidak banyak berkurang.

"Nona Ino ...," panggil Tenten lemah yang langsung ditanggapi cepat oleh Ino.

"Jangan bicara dulu. Kau terlihat seperti mau pingsan."

Tenten mengedipkan sekali matanya. "Nona Sakura ..."

Ino menghela napas. Ia sudah cukup panik tanpa harus ditambah meladeni percakapan dengan orang yang mau pingsan. Cepat saja ia menjawab, "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau segera diobati."

"Hinata dan Lee sedang menjemput dokternya." Sai ikut bicara. "Seharusnya mereka tiba sebentar lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ino tidak bisa berkomentar lebih dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Sai yang melihatnya, mencoba menahan.

"Kau mau masuk ke sana lagi?"

Ino membalasnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Tentu saja."

Ino menubruk sebagian bahu Sai yang menghalanginya dan tertatih menuju kamar. Jejak darah dari telapak kakinya yang terluka membuat keadaan menjadi lebih horor lagi. Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan penuh peringatan, seolah memerintahkan si pucat itu untuk menahan Ino lagi.

"Tu-tunggu! Kakimu!" Sai menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino.

Ino berhenti dan menoleh menatap Sai yang terasa seperti diputar dalam kecepatan minimum. Sebagai model, tubuh adalah segalanya. Tapi sekarang wajah cantik sang model tergores luka yang mungkin membekas. Itu hal fatal yang bisa terjadi pada seorang model kenamaan. Pun kakinya akan kesulitan memakai sepatu, yang pasti akan menghambat pekerjaannya. Namun, mata milik sang model yang sewarana laut tengah berkabut itu malah menatap Sai tajam, sebelum menarik tangannya dalam satu hentakan.

Sai menatap Sasuke balik saat Ino bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Satu pertanyaan mencuat di kepala keduanya.

_Ada apa dengan mereka?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dokter datang sedikit terlambat. Tenten sudah pingsan duluan karena lemas. Syukurlah ia tidak terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, lemasnya hanya karena terkejut saja. Tak ada berapa lama, lukanya sudah dijahit dan ditutupi kain kasa bersih. Sepertinya untuk beberapa saat cewek itu tidak akan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Iruka datang tak lama setelahnya, membawakan obat yang didapatnya dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia harus menumpang kendaraan yang lewat karena jarak apoteknya lumayan jauh dan terlalu menghabiskan waktu jika menunggu mobil yang dipakai Lee dan Hinata datang menjemputnya. Seperti yang Ino instruksikan, ia memberikan obat itu bersama segelas air.

Sakura yang Iruka lihat di kamar itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Wajahnya sembab dan bajunya robek—mungkin hasil gulat dengan Ino yang penampilannya juga tak kalah berantakan. Tubuh cucu Tsunade itu masih gemetaran dan Ino harus sedikit memaksanya untuk meminum obat. Setelahnya pun, Ino masih memeluk Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat kosong. Ino sendiri tak henti meneteskan air mata meski satu-satu. Pemandangan yang benar-benar luar biasa bagi Iruka semenjak ia mengenal mereka berdua. Dengan kepala penuh bayangan keduanya, ia melangkah keluar dan bergabung dengan Sai, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Lee menemani Tenten yang tidur di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata yang duluan bertanya. Iruka terlalu bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Hinata, kau satu sekolah dengan mereka berdua, 'kan? Apa dulu hal seperti ini pernah terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Lagipula, jika benar terjadi, itu pasti menjadi rahasia. Tsunade_-sama_ pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa Ino masih akan terus di dalam?" Sai sekilas melirik ke arah pintu. "Sakura sudah berhenti memukulinya?"

"Kelihatannya, Sakura sudah lumayan tenang." Iruka sedikit ragu juga saat mengatakannya. "Dan lagi, ke mana perginya Naruto? Apa tidak ada yang melihatnya sejak tadi?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Lari pagi, mungkin?"

"Aku dan Ino ada di pantai pagi tadi. Kami tidak melihat Naruto." Sai membantah ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin ia pergi jauh, tidak ada kendaraan lain. Lagipula, di sini masih asing." Iruka mengerutkan alis dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi, ada satu sepeda di dekat gudang. Kemarin aku lihat. Kalau sepedanya tidak ada, mungkin Naruto yang memakainya."

"Di mana?" sambar Iruka cepat. Hinata menunjukkan arah ke lantai bawah dan Iruka mengekornya. Sai dan Sasuke yang ditinggal berdua saja akhirnya ikut turun dan bergabung dengan Gaara dan Matsuri yang tengah duduk—anehnya—manis di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sakura_-nee-chan_ bagaimana? Ino_-nee-chan_ juga bagaimana? Tenten_-nee-chan_ lukanya sudah diobati? Kok tumben kalian akur?"

Sai dan Sasuke hanya saling lirik sekilas dan memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak perlu melempar Matsuri keluar jendela lantas secara otomatis mengambil duduk saling berjauhan seperti biasa.

"Yah. Masih berantem," komentar Matsuri yang mendapatkan tatapan datar dari tiga orang. Sai, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Kapan kau pulang ke rumahmu? Libur musim semi sudah habis, 'kan?" tanya Gaara dengan sedikit jengkel meski wajahnya masih sedatar meja kaca di hadapan mereka.

"Nanti kalau Papa jemput, baru aku pulang," sahut Matsuri kalem sebelum kembali menatap Sai dan Sasuke. "_Nee,_ bagaimana?"

Sai hanya memalingkan wajah menatap jendela dan Sasuke terlalu lelah mental untuk meladeni Matsuri yang cerewet. Sekali ia menjawab, cewek itu akan bertanya lagi dan lagi.

"Aish!" Matsuri cemberut dan melampiaskannya dengan menyenggol kaki Gaara yang ada tepat di sampingnya.

"SAKIT!" Gaara balas memukul lengan bawah Matsuri meski tidak sungguh-sungguh. Tapi, Matsuri langsung memeluk tangannya, seolah kesakitan.

"Tunggu!" Tidak seperti Gaara yang sedang mengelus-elus _gips_-nya, Sai cukup jeli untuk melihat memar kebiruan yang sempat tersingkap dari balik lengan baju Matsuri. "Lenganmu kenapa? Gaara! Kau yang memukulnya?"

"Apa? Kenapa aku lagi?" Gaara yang sungguhan tidak tahu apa-apa berbalik menghadap Matsuri yang masih menyembunyikan lengannya sambil terus mengusapnya. "Mana? Kemarikan lenganmu!"

"Tidak mau!" Matsuri malah bergelung di atas sofa, membentuk perlindungan untuk tangannya. Sepertinya benar-benar ada memar di tangannya sampai-sampai ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya.

"Kau sering jatuh di mana-mana sih." Sasuke ikut menimpali. Ini bukan kali pertama Matsuri memar. Cewek itu sering terluka entah karena menabrak meja, tersandung batu, hingga jatuh tanpa ada angin atau hujan. Hanya saja, bisa gawat urusannya kalau sampai Shikamaru tahu. 'Papa' yang satu itu bisa menyengsarakan kelima anggota No X jika melihat apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

"AAA!"

Gaara berhasil menarik lengan Matsuri ke depan matanya. Benar saja, memar kebiruan itu nampak jelas di atas kulit Matsuri yang putih. "Ini kenapa lagi?"

"Semalam jatuh dari kasur," aku Matsuri dengan suara pelan.

"Jatuh dari kasur sebesar itu?" Sai mengerutkan alis.

"Aku tidur dengan Tenten_-nee-chan_ di ranjangnya," jawabnya lagi.

"Bocah." Sasuke berkomentar pendek dan beranjak untuk membuka lemari kaca yang ada di dekatnya. Ia melemparkan kotak P3K ke pangkuan Gaara. "Urusi _pet_-mu. Kau bisa mati kalau ketahuan Shikamaru."

Gaara memberi tatapan tak setuju. Tapi, belum sempat ia protes, Sai sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Matsuri dan menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku.

"Aku juga gak mau diobati sama Gaara_-sama_. Adanya malah makin memar!" Matsuri meledek Gaara dengan menjulurkan ujung lidahnya. Yang diledek tak mau ambil pusing dan mengungsi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Awas jatuh lagi," Sasuke memperingatkan saat melihat Gaara kesulitan berdiri. "Dan bawakan aku soda saat kau kembali." Tapi tetap tega memerintahnya.

"Iya, iya." Nasib jadi yang paling muda, Gaara hanya bisa menurut saja. Dengan langkah seperti pinguin, Gaara meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Sementara itu, Sai tampak telaten membaluri memar Matsuri dengan alkohol sebelum memplesternya dengan kompresan bergel dingin. Matsuri tersenyum lebar penuh terima kasih. Sai memang selalu jadi anggota No X yang paling baik padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sai_-nii_-_san_!" Matsuri tersenyum manis. Sai balas tersenyum. Bukan senyum untuk _fanservice_, atau senyum cibiran yang biasa, tapi senyum tipis yang manis.

"Lain kali hati-hati."

"Iyaa ..."

Bersamaan dengan Sai yang mengembalikan kotak P3K ke tempatnya semula, Iruka dan Hinata muncul.

"Tidak ada," kata Iruka dengan wajah lelah. "Sepedanya tidak ada. Berarti Naruto yang membawanya."

"Benar-benar si Bodoh itu." Sasuke memasang wajah kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia menghilang di saat genting begini!

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi ke mana?" Sai menatap Hinata selaku '_pengasuh'_ Naruto.

"Mungkin dia hanya bersepeda mengelilingi daerah ini." Hinata ragu sendiri dengan jawabannya. Kalau itu Naruto, dia bisa saja mengayuh sampai kembali ke kota.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dilihat _paparazzi_!" Sasuke ngomel lagi. Makin lama ia merasa Naruto lebih menyebalkan dari Sai. Sudah tahu sedang banyak wartawan yang mencari keberadaan mereka, malah seenaknya keluar tanpa izin.

"Tidak mungkin."

Satu suara yang familiar membuat mereka semua menatap ke arah tangga. Ino berdiri di tengahnya sebelum perlahan duduk dan bersandar di besi palang tangga yang dingin.

"Maksudnya?" Matsuri yang tumben sekali hanya bertanya sekali, menyuarakan isi pikiran semuanya.

"Karena kita tinggal di properti pribadi milik nenek. Jika ada wartawan yang berani meliput di sini, nenek bisa menuntut mereka karena sudah masuk tanpa izin." Ino mejelaskan dengan nada datar.

"Dia bersepeda, bisa saja sudah keluar dari tanah milik nenekmu," sanggah Sasuke.

Ino melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya sebelum mendengus lelah. _Jogging_ sepanjang bibir pantai tidak lebih melelahkan daripada menenangkan Sakura yang sedang terserang _panic disorder-_nya. "Mungkin saja kalau dia memang kuat mengayuh sampai tugu selamat datang yang kemarin kita lewati atau sampai perbatasan dengan kota tetangga."

"Maksudmu, properti pribadi milik nenekmu itu batasnya dari tugu selamat datang sampai perbatasan kota? _Seluas_ itu?" Sai mencoba mengonfirmasi apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Jangan berwajah sok terkejut begitu. Aku yakin kalian tahu seberapa besar penghasilan DANEnt per tahunnya. Kalian sendiri hidup lebih terjamin dari artis-artis manajemen lain. Nenekku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menyimpan uang yang lebih baik dari ini." Ino berdiri lagi dan menuruni tangga yang tersisa, meninggalkan keheranan di belakangnya saat ia berlalu ke dapur.

Sasuke menatap Iruka. Sai menatap Iruka. Hinata menatap Iruka.

"Apa? Saya benar-benar tidak tahu hal itu," akunya. "Kalau Ino bilang begitu, mungkin memang benar."

"Tetap saja ..." Sasuke masih sedikit takjub dengan kenyataan itu. Kalau begini, ia pun ragu mana yang lebih besar. DANEnt atau Sharingan Corp?

"Membeli nyaris satu kota karena bingung menghabiskan uangnya ..." Sai bergumam dari balik syalnya.

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya berdiri diam ketika sebuah suara samar tertangkap telinganya. "Siapa itu?"

"Aku." Matsuri nyengir. "Perutku lapar. Bunyinya seperti ada gajah di perutku." Ia menepuk-nepuk perut datarnya.

Belum sempat Hinata mengomentari ucapan Matsuri, suara perut yang lain terdengar. Kali ini tatapan mata Hinata jatuh pada Sasuke yang memalingkan wajah menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tidak usah pasang pose keren. Memalukan," celetuk Sai, sepertinya sudah kembali ke mode adu silat lidah dengan Sasuke.

**Kruyuuk~~**

"Ha! Katakan itu pada perutmu!" Sasuke membalas puas.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kalian bantu membereskan meja dan menata piring. Biar saya dan Hinata yang membuat sarapan." Iruka memutuskan sambil mulai menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Aku mau ikut masak!" seru Matsuri girang sambil melompat berdiri.

"JANGAN!" Iruka, Sai, dan Sasuke bahkan Hinata berteriak _out of character._ Ayah dari cewek hiperaktif itu sudah mewanti-wanti untuk menjauhkannya dari dapur. Sekalinya mereka mengabaikan perintah Shikamaru, Matsuri nyaris membakar rambut panjang Neji yang saat itu sial bereksperimen membuat _barbeque_ dengannya. Belum lagi hujan minyak panas saat ia jatuh dan tanpa sengaja menumpahkan es batu ke dalam wajan penuh minyak.

Intinya, Matsuri yang di dapur sama dengan bencana. Kemampuan cewek itu merusak dapur sungguh di atas rata-rata.

Matsuri merengut kesal dan berjongkok sambil memeluk lutut—pose merajuk yang sudah dihapal oleh semua anggota No X juga Iruka dan Hinata. Tapi, membiarkan Matsuri memasak sama saja seperti memanggil malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kau tunggu saja di sini." Sai yang mencoba menenangkan. "Atau main saja di pantai. Tapi JANGAN naik ke lantai atas ya."

Matsuri masih bergelung seperti bola. Kalau saja Gaara di sini, mungkin _maknae_ No X itu akan menendangnya seperti bola sungguhan.

Empat orang itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah sebelum matahari semakin tinggi dan semua orang berubah rese karena lapar. Tapi, baru ada beberapa langkah, sebuah suara keras dari arah dapur terdengar bersama jeritan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membungkuk penuh terima kasih pada kakek tua yang berbaik hati menerimanya kerja. Mulai besok, Naruto akan bekerja sambilan di warung makan tepi pantai sebagai pelayan. Meski ia harus mengayuh sepeda sejauh 5 Km dari _Black Nest,_ ia tetap bersyukur. Apalagi warung kecil itu juga menyediakan ramen yang notabenenya adalah makanan favoritnya. Kalaupun ia hanya dibayar dengan ramen, Naruto tidak akan protes.

Sadar karena hari sudah semakin siang, Naruto pamit dari hadapan sang kakek. Ia lupa men-_charger_ ponselnya dan berakhir dengan benda mungil itu sekarat di saku celana tiga per empat yang ia pakai. Karena menerima telepon saat daya baterenya di ambang batas itu berbahaya, Naruto memilih mematikannya sekalian setelah Iruka meneleponnya berkali-kali. Sekarang, ia harus pulang sebelum manajernya yang lembut itu menceramahinya.

Dengan riang Naruto mengayuh sepedanya hingga ke jalan besar dan tulisan 'Ichiraku' kedai itu semakin kecil. Tepat ketika ia hendak menyebrang untuk masuk ke jalur sepeda, dua mobil mewah yang salah satunya berwarna mencolok, lewat di hadapannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kalau saja ia tidak mengerem, nyawanya sudah pasti melayang!

Naruto baru saja ingin memaki setelah ia merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup normal. Tapi, suara decit ban mobil yang berhenti di belakangnya membuat Naruto menoleh.

Perlahan, atap mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang dikenalinya.

"Shikamaru!" Dengan gaya lucu Naruto memundurkan sepeda untuk menyejajari mobil sobatnya itu. "Hei! Lama sekali tidak bertemu! Kau datang untuk menjemput Matsuri?"

"Naik dulu, akan kujelaskan sambil jalan." Shikamaru membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. "Angkat dan masukkan sepedamu di kursi belakang dan jangan sampai menggores mobilku!"

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa kau terlihat aneh?" Naruto bingung tapi tetap melakukan seperti yang diinstruksikan. "Apa yang tadi itu kenalanmu?" tanyanya lagi begitu sudah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Tsunade-_sama._" Shikamaru menjawab kalem sambil mengganti gigi persnelingnya, membuat Naruto terhempas di kursi saat ia menginjak pedal gas lumayan dalam. "Pakai _seat belt_-mu!"

Naruto kelabakan memasang _seat belt_-nya. Shikamaru benar-benar memanfaatkan kondisi jalan yang lengang untuk kebut-kebutan. Ia bahkan tidak melirik spion.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi, sedikit berjengit saat Shikamaru mengganti gigi sebelum menikung cukup tajam.

"Sakura menusuk Tenten."

"Hah? Ulangi!"

"Sakura menusuk Tenten." Shikamaru menekan pedal gas lebih dalam.

"Kok? Apaan sih? Aku bingung." Naruto merasa Shikamaru sedang bercanda. Bisa saja ia sedang dalam _variety show_ yang di-_shoot_ diam-diam. Dengan penasaran, Naruto mencari-cari kedipan lampu merah kamera yang mungki luput dari perhatiannya. "Ini sungguhan?" tanyanya lagi saat ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Menurutmu?" Shikamaru berdecak malas.

"Kau 'kan bisa menjelaskan lebih detil dari itu. Kalau cuma 'Sakura menusuk Tenten', aku akan mengiranya sebagai lelucon April Mop." Naruto cemberut.

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan dan perlahan menurunkan laju mobilnya. Angin pantai menampar-nampar wajahnya dan meniup rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. "Harusnya hari ini aku ada rapat dengan Tsunade-_sama_ tentang lagu baru kalian untuk _come back stage_ nanti. Sutradara juga sudah diundang datang. Tapi tiba-tiba ketika aku sampai, Tsunade-_sama _malah menyuruhku mengikutinya ke sini. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau ada yang genting. Shizune yang memberitahuku kalau Sakura menusuk Tenten."

Terlepas dari masalah _come back stage_ yang biasanya menarik perhatian Naruto, ia lebih tertarik dengan berita tak terduga ini.

"Dia gila?" tanya Naruto penuh curiga. "Dia memang galak, tapi kalau sampai menusuk orang ..." Sekilas, ia kembali teringat insiden siraman jus yang membuahkan pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru asal. Ia sendiri tak henti bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan. Apalagi Matsuri juga ada di sana.

"Apa ada lagi yang terluka? Matsuri? Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Shikamaru setengah berteriak dan membuat Naruto langsung mepet ke pintu mobil. Jangan dikira luarnya terlihat malas dan acuh, maka dalamnya pun sama. Sesungguhnya, Shikamaru sangat khawatir memikirkan keadaan Matsuri dan pertanyaan Naruto semakin membuatnya panik.

"O-oke." Dengan penuh kesadaran diri, Naruto berhenti mengoceh dan mencoba fokus ke jalanan di depan, berdoa dengan sepenuh hati agar ia bisa sampai dengan utuh di _Black Nest_ nanti.

.

.

.

.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa seramnya waktu satu menit yang Gaara alami bersama Ino di dapur. Ia hanya sedang membuat cokelat panas untuknya saat cewek itu masuk dengan penampilan yang membuat mata sipit Gaara membelalak. Dari apa yang disiapkan Ino, sepertinya ia ingin membuat jus stroberi. Namun, alih-alih memasukkan es batu ke dalam _juicer_, Ino malah memasukkan pemukul es batu yang serupa palu kecil. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah saat-saat terhoror dalam 19 tahun kehidupannya. _Juicer_ itu mengeluarkan suara yang menyeramkan sebelum retak dan terbelah dengan pisau penghancur bagian dalamnya yang masih berdesing kencang, menjanjikan rasa sakit bagi Gaara yang sialnya selurusan dengan arah pemecah es batu yang terlempar keluar.

Untungnya, meleset.

Gaara menjerit tanpa ia sadari ketika _juicer_ itu bergerak makin tak karuan dan Ino jatuh terduduk saking terkejutnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya—yang terasa lambat bak di-_slow motion_—, sukses membuat Gaara trauma sebelum akhirnya _juicer_ itu jatuh menghantam lantai dan mati dengan mengenaskan.

Bala bantuan yang datang dari ruang tengah dibuat tak berkutik di muka pintu dapur. Saat itu, hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di benak mereka.

Adakah orang yang kemampuan di dapurnya lebih menyeramkan dari Matsuri?

**ADA.**

Tindakan evakuasi dilakukan secepat kilat dan Ino serta Gaara diungsikan ke sudut dapur bersama Matsuri sementara Iruka, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sai membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang mau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Semuanya sudah lelah hayati sejak insiden Sakura. Yang menjadi priorias adalah mengamankan dapur dari kuasa Matsuri dan Ino serta membuat sarapan secepat kilat sebelum mereka mati lemas.

Di pojok dapur, Matsuri melirik Ino yang separuh nyawanya masih tertinggal di dekat meja marmer. "Baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, aku pernah berbuat yang lebih buruk," hibur Matsuri. "Atau tidak? Hm. Saking banyaknya jadi lupa." Dan keheranan cewek mungil itu membuat Ino menaikkan satu alisnya yang berkedut kesal.

Matsuri beralih pada Gaara. "Itu namanya karma," ujarnya sok. Gaara hanya memberi tatapan _karma-apanya?-itu-musibah-BAKA._ Matsuri mengerutkan hidungnya dan memalingkan badan, sepenuhnya paham dengan tatapan mata yang samar terbingkai _eye liner _itu.

"Kalian semua ke ruang makan saja. Atau ruang tengah. Atau kolam renang. Ke mana saja lah, terserah kalian!" Iruka berteriak dari atas bahunya. Tangannya sibuk mengepel lantai dari sisa serpihan _juicer_ yang tak kasat mata.

Bersamaan dengan tiga bahu yang melorot dan berbaris keluar dapur, suara deru mesin mobil terdengar. Matsuri yang tidak tahu perihal Tsunade yang hendak berkunjung, segera melesat ke depan pintu, mengira itu adalah Shikamaru.

"PAPAAA!" serunya bahagia sambil membuka pintu.

Tapi yang dilihatnya nyaris membantingnya dari kenyataan.

"Matsuri? Mana yang lainnya?"

Shizune bertanya dari tempatnya berdiri sementara Tsunade tanpa bicara apa-apa langsung menerobos masuk.

"Matsuri?" Shizune memanggil lagi. Tapi cewek berambut cokelat itu diam saja dengan wajah kaku seolah habis melihat hantu.

"Shizune!" teriakan Tsunade terdengar dari dalam. Mau tak mau, ia meninggalkan Matsuri dengan rasa heran.

Ketika itulah, semakin jelas siapa yang berdiri di belakang. Seorang wanita yang paling Matsuri hindari di seluruh dunia ini.

"_Are? Onee-san?_" Di belakang Matsuri, Gaara muncul dengan langkah tertatih. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi cowok itu untuk menyadari tatapan aneh mata kakaknya yang tertuju pada Matsuri. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Keduanya mengabaikan Gaara sepenuhnya. Bergantian Gaara melihat keduanya yang saling tatap dengan ekspresi sulit. Gaara yang tak tahan, sudah akan bertanya lagi jika saja tak ada mobil lain yang masuk ke pekarangan _Black Nest._

Temari berbalik untuk melihat si pendatang baru dan mengenali salah satunya. Member No X, Naruto, tampak sedang sibuk memeluk dirinya yang gemetaran setelah turun dari mobil. Sementara yang satu lagi, seorang laki-laki dengan kuncir rambut yang tinggi dan mata bak ikan mati, berlari menyongsong ke arahnya.

_Itu dia,_ pikir Temari dalam benaknya, tidak tahu mengapa ia berpikir demikian. _Itu Shikamaru._

Dan dugaannya memang benar. "Shikamaru!" seru Gaara dengan terkejutnya melihat kedatangan sang penulis lagu dan komposer kenamaan itu. Rasanya Temari masih setengah percaya dengan yang dilihatnya saat Shikamaru semakin dekat dengan posisinya.

Orang yang diimpikannya. Orang yang diidolakannya. Orang ya—

"Papa!"

_Apa_?

"Papa!"

Rasanya ada yang salah. Ketika Matsuri memanggil Shikamaru dengan 'Papa'. Saat Shikamaru meliriknya sekilas saat melewatinya. Saat ia kembali menatap Gaara dan Matsuri yang kini tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat laki-laki yang menjadi tamu dalam setiap bunga tidur Temari.

"Papa ..." Matsuri—entah mengapa—mulai terisak dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Sedikit bagian matanya yang mengintip dari atas bahu Shikamaru menatap penuh ketakutan ke arah Temari yang kini berdiri kaku dan keheranan.

Ini sebenarnya ada apa?

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Gimana? Bingung? Hahahaha. Sulit sekali menyelesaikan chapter sepanjang 4711 words ini.**

**Sebelum kalian buru-buru ngetik pertanyaan semacam 'jadi sebenernya ada setannya gak sih?' atau 'Itu Sakura sakit apa gila?' atau juga "Naruto kerja buat apa?' dsb dkk dll~ saya mau bilang, kalau semua itu ada penjelasannya di chapter berikutnya. Dan berikutnya. Dan berikutnya lagi :'v ****_so, enjoy the story_****~ tapi kalau memang ada yang beneran penasaran, silahkan ditanya di kotak repiu.**

**Next!**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih sudi mampir dan membacanya. Saya—sejujurnya—tertimpa virus malas yang berakibat ngaretnya update-an ff yang masih in progress *lirik draf QPGWMH*. Kemarin mencoba keluar dari lubang kemalasan ini dengan bikin ff Secret Relationship tapi rupanya gak cukup. Padahal saya harusnya bisa lebih berusaha lagi. Maaf yah, Beb. Diriku ini lelah memikirkan plot twist yang muncul gak ingat waktu dan sikon. Saya tergoda nyatuin semuanya dan malah mandek tengah jalan. Minta doa dan ****_support_****-nya ajalah :'v**

**Mungkin kalian bosen dan bacanya banyak yang di ****_skip_**** karena berharap sesuatu yang wow tapi malah nemu banyak deskripsi yang asdfghjkl. Tapi saya mau kasih tahu, meskipun sepertinya gak penting, tapi sama sekali gak ada yang gak penting. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang 85% penting banget. 15% nya lagi pelengkap. **

**Btw, ada yang ngerasa Matsurinya centil banget? Plis, itu salah saya. Jangan ****_bashing_****_chara_****-nya ya.**

**Dan soal tebak-tebakan yang kemarin ... saya bersyukur banyak yang salah. Berarti kalian gak bisa nebak endingnya, hehe. Berharap banget cerita ini bisa jadi MC terpanjang diriku. Sejauh ini palingan sampai 4 chapter aja.**

**Sekali lagi, maaf untuk lamanya ****_update_**** dan terima kasih atas dukungannya~~**

**Jaaa~~~**


End file.
